


Scream: The Fosters Style

by PiperShaw



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperShaw/pseuds/PiperShaw
Summary: Jude is struggling to deal with the fact that he is gay. When his friend, Daria, goes missing, her dissapearance soon leads to a serial killer called Ghostface stalking and harassing Jude. Jude, along with his adoptive mothers, Stef and Lena, and half-sister Callie and the others must figure out who the masked killer is before it's too late.





	1. Hello, Jude

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify something: everyone has their own room in my story. 
> 
> Reviews appreciated ^_^

#  **Chapter 1**

It was a sunny Monday morning. Jude opened his eyes and yawned. He got out from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, there were Stef and Lena preparing breakfast for everyone. Callie was the first one to wake up.

While Lena was frying the eggs, Stef was putting the dishes on the table. She noticed Callie's bad mood.

"Callie, is everything okay?" Stef asked.

Callie looked into Stef's eyes and answered with a casual tone:

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem upset by something."

Lena turned to her daughter, concerned.

"No, it's just... I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why?" asked Lena.

Jude entered the kitchen and said good morning to everyone, and they all did the same.

"Callie, everything okay?" asked Jude.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I stood awake almost the whole night."

"Hmm?" asked Jude, raising an eyebrow.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Have you got sick?" asked Stef, putting her palm on Callie's forehead.

"No..."

"Then what?"

A few seconds, Callie didn't say anything.

"Well... I chatted with Wyatt on Messenger."

"The whole night?!"

Callie shyly nodded.

"Honey, I understand that after your break up with him you two couldn't stay apart but chatting the whole night is too much." said Lena, calmed.

"I'm sorry, moms. It won't happen again, I promise."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"I get it."

Stef got up and went to the door. She opened it, revealing Mike.

"Mike! Hey!"

"Hi, Stef."

Mike didn't seem too fine.

"What's wrong?"

Mike let out a deep sigh of regret. Brandon, Jude and Callie came to him, concerned.

"Daria went missing."

Jude's eyes widened. He shouted:

"WHAT?!"

"Her parents are worried. They think she ran away. However, a neighbor said that she saw a man in a black costume entering her house."

Jude looked down, still not recovering from the shock.

"So it is possible that she was kidnapped." said Stef.

"Or murdered." said Brandon.

Everyone looked at him.

"Do we have any suspects?" asked Stef.

"No, not for now. But we will have to interrogate everyone, including her friends and classmates. At this point, everyone is a suspect."

Jude sighed, saddened. Callie snuggled him.

In the afternoon, Jude was at his high school locker, putting some books in it. He shut the door and startled, as he saw Connor standing right beside him.

"Jude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Jude smiled at him.

"It's ok."

They kissed and made sure that nobody saw them. Connor whispered:

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to tell anyone about our relationship? This hiding makes me uncomfortable."

"It's better this way. It's enough that Taylor and Daria know about it."

Connor nodded. He is ok with Jude's decision.

"Did you hear? Daria dissapeared."

Connor seemed sad when he said that.

"Yeah... I heard. I mean, I know we weren't too close, but she didn't deserve it."

"No... she didn't."

For a few moments, nobody said anything.

"What do you think that happened to her?" asked Jude.

"I don't know."

The school bell rang.

"I'm going to the classroom. I'll see you there." said Connor.

Jude nodded and Connor left him standing there.

After Chemistry, Connor was sitting on a lunch table from outside the high school along with Jude and Taylor.

"Do you guys believe it? Daria went missing. The whole high school went crazy." said Taylor.

"It doesn't seem real." said Jude, affected.

"I'm still waiting for her to show up." said Connor.

Jude said:

"Guys, I don't think she ran away."

Connor and Taylor looked at Jude.

"Do you think she was killed?" asked Taylor, starting to panic.

"Maybe."

Connor seemed affected, too. Then Jude continued:

"A neighbor saw a person wearing a black costume entering her house the night she dissapeared."

"Oh my God..." said Taylor.

Just then, Jude's cell phone rang. He reached for it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It read "Daria". Jude nearly gasped. Jude shared worried looks with Connor and Taylor.

A second. Two. He answered:

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jude."

"Who is this?"

"I pick you."

"What?!"

"Don't disappoint me."

The caller hung up. Jude looked at Taylor and Connor, all freaking out.

Jude was sitting on a chair from the interrogation room. Lena was beside him, squeezing his hand. Stef and Mike were interrogating him.

"I pick you." thought Mike, trying to find a meaning for it.

"That's what he said. Am I in danger?" asked Jude, worried and scared.

"No, you aren't. We won't let anything happen to you, baby." said Stef, caressing his hair.

This gesture didn't make Jude feel any better. He sighed.

After the interrogation finished, Jude went back to his classroom.

Lena was walking outside the high school, worried for Jude. She needed some fresh air. Someone approached to her. She turned around, and saw Monte looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Monte, I can't help you with anything right now."

"No, no, I don't want you to. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. After what happened to Daria and Jude..."

Lena sadly nodded.

"Anything you need, I wanna help."

"Thanks." said Lena, grateful.

They shared a warm hug.

"Well... I have to go back to my office." said Monte with a nervous smile.

Lena smiled at her back. Then Lena's face turned worried again. Monte put her hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Hey. Be careful."

Lena appreciated it.

"You too."

Monte wanted to say something, but she reconsidered and left. Lena watched her go.

A few hours later, Jude was inside the house, laying on the couch along with Callie. He put his head on her shoulder. Callie was holding him like he was her own child. She knew how he felt.

"Judicorn... Talk to me. What are you thinking about?" she sadly said.

"Other than my creepy phone call? Daria. I just can't believe it."

"I can't believe it, too."

"I'm so scared right now. I don't think I'm gonna sleep too much tonight."

"Hey, hey... Everything is gonna be okay, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Daria is missing, a neighbor saw a stranger entering her house, and I got a scary call coming from her phone. I have so many reasons to be worried."

Callie sighed. Who was she fooling? They really had to worry. But she tried to remain confident.

"But you have all of us! We will be on your side everytime! As long as you have us, nothing bad will happen to you."

Jude looked at her. He teared.

"Don't you worry."

Callie kissed him on the forehead and left. Just then, Jude's cell phone rang. He picked it from the coffee table. "Daria". Jude started sweating, as he was holding the phone with a shaky hand. Finally, he answered:

"What do you want?"

"I want you dead, Jude."

"WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Your life." the man chuckled.

"You're insane. I'm calling the police."

"I'm shaking in my boots!' said the man with sarcastic fear.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jude, overwhelmed.

"I have my reasons, Jude. But now it's not the right time for explanations. But don't worry, you'll find out soon. Until then, you are going to suffer."

The man hung up. Jude looked at the phone, horrified.

Meanwhile, Monte was sitting inside her office, talking on the phone.

"I'm so sorry for not calling you sooner, Becca. I was busy. Oh wait, somebody is calling me, I have to hang up."

Monte ended the conversation with her friend and answered her other call.

"Monte Porter."

"Lena Adams Foster, please." said the man.

It was the same man that called Jude earlier.

"I'm sorry, I am the new principal of the Anchor Beach Community Charter School. Do you have any messages for her?"

"Yes, please." answered the man with a kind tone.

Monte took out from her notebook a yellow paper. She picked a pen.

"What's the message?"

"Please tell Mrs. Adams Foster that... are you writing this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Tell Mrs. Adams Foster that I WILL GUT THE NEW PRINCIPAL!"

Man's kind tone turned into an angry tone, full of rage. His last words made Monte startle. The man hung up. Monte looked at the phone from the desk with confusion.

Then she heard a hit coming from the hall. She startled again.

She left her office, looking around. Nobody was there. She decided to investigate the noise further, even if she was scared. She was heavily breathing while slowly walking.

"Hello?" she asked.

She heard the hit again, this time much stronger. She continued to walk.

At the end of the hall, there was a corner. Monte went there. She peeked and saw...

THE GHOSTFACE KILLER!

He sliced her arm.

Monte screamed and started running back, holding her bleeding arm, Ghostface chasing her. Monte was deadly screaming:

"HELP MEEEEEEE! SOMEBODY, HEEEELP!"

While she was running, Ghostface tripped her, and she fell on the floor. But she got up back on her feet quickly and continued running, almost imbalacing. Nobody was hearing her screams for help.

In front of her, there was a chair. She threw it at the killer, and he grunted, falling on the floor. Monte was quick on her feet. Within a second, Ghostface got up and continued following her, knife raised.

Monte went upstairs. Just as she touched the floor, Ghostface grabbed her. She screamed again.

"NOOOOO! HELP MEEE, SOMEBODY! HE'S KILLING MEEEEEE!"

Monte struggled to escape from killer's arms, but Ghostface was holding her tight. She was pleading. Screaming.

Just as the killer was about to stab her in the stomach, a woman raced upstairs.

"MONTE!" shouted the woman.

Ghostface heard the desperate shout and let her go. Monte punched him in the face and went to the staircase. The woman was Lena.

Monte ran to her crying and hugged her.

"Monte! Oh my god, what happened to you?!"

Monte was really scared out of her mind.

"Someone wearing a mask tried to kill me!"

"Oh my god! Where is he?!"

"There!"

Monte pointed with a finger to her back, but nobody was there.

"The bastard escaped..." murmured Monte.

"Let's go to the hospital!" said Lena, holding Monte's hand and going downstairs.

Monte turned around again. Nobody was there.


	2. Ghostface Returns

#  **Chapter 2**

Lena was impatiently sitting in the waiting room. Meanwhile, Monte was sitting reclined in a hospital bed, while her wound was being treated by a doctor.

"You are gonna be fine. I think you just might need to take some weeks off. Take it easy."

Monte nodded. While the nurse was disinfecting, she trembled. That hurt.

After a while, the doctor came to Lena.

"You can go see her." he said, pointing his head to the door that leaded to Monte.

The nurse left the room and went away. Lena went there. Monte smiled a bit. She was happy to see her. Lena hugged her.

"They told me it was a surface wound. Surface wounds are okay." said Lena with a calming voice.

"Ouch. Surface wounds hurt."

Lena looked into Monte's eyes. She sat down on the bed.

"Monte, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. If you need anything..."

"Thanks. Thanks for being here for me. If it weren't you, I wouldn't have been here now. You saved my life."

Lena smiled. She appreciated it.

"You don't have to thank me. You were a fighter tonight, Monte."

Monte looked down, flattered. Then she said:

"Lena, look, while I stay at home, you can replace me as the principal."

"Monte, I..."

Suddenly, Lena's cell phone rang. It was Stef. She answered.

"Lena, where are you?"

"What happened?"

"You have to come home right now."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Lena hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Monte.

"Something happened. I gotta go. Get well soon!"

Lena left, leaving Monte alone, a bit disappointed that Lena left.

A few minutes later, Lena was inside the house, where she saw everyone in the living room.

"Stef, what is it?"

"Jude got a call from that man."

"He called you again?!" Jude nodded.

Callie was right behind him, holding him worried in her arms.

"I need to tell Mike about it. We have to find out who it is as soon as possible." said Stef.

Jude said:

"I have a feeling that the person that visited Daria last night is the same creep that keeps calling me!"

"And that attacked Monte."

"WHAT?!" asked Stef.

Everyone turned to Lena.

"She was attacked... by a masked person. He tried to kill her, and he managed to slice her arm."

"Is she okay?" asked Stef.

"Yeah, the doctor said she will be fine."

"But for now, let's just focus on finding this sick bastard before he hurts anyone else!" exclaimed Callie.

She was very determined to find out who the Ghostface killer was. Protecting Jude was the most important thing for her. Stef told her:

"But we don't know for sure if it is the same person that did all of these. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Sounds like more than a coincidence to me." said Mariana.

"Mom, it's all connected! Daria dissapeared, then Jude got calls coming from Daria's phone, and then Monte got attacked. It can't be a coincidence." said Brandon. Jesus agreed with him.

Jude sighed. "Why do I feel so unsafe and scared?"

"Jude, you're not! We are here if you need us. Nothing bad will happen to you. Not anymore. You have all of us, here, for you!" said Mariana.

Jude hugged her. They all hugged him.

It was 22:00 PM. Callie had a shower and after she got dressed in her pajamas, she went to her room. She closed the door. When she looked around, she jumped, seeing Wyatt right in front of her.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here? You scared me!"

"Sorry for that. It's just that..."

Wyatt leaned closer to a nervous Callie.

"...I miss you. I miss us."

Callie looked down. She was feeling the same. But she just couldn't accept it.

"Wyatt... there's no us anymore, I mean, I know that this break up is hard for you. I know. It's hard for me too, but we must go on with our own lives. After what happened with Liam..."

"Callie, that guy RAPED you! What was I supposed to do?! I'm so sorry!"

Callie sighed, almost crying. She shook her head.

"No... I can't."

"That's because you still have feelings for Brandon, right?"

Callie looked at Wyatt with teary eyes. She didn't say anything. Wyatt caressed her cheek. Callie held his hand.

"How many times must I say that I'm sorry?"

Wyatt looked directly into Callie's eyes. He was pleading.

He leaned much closer to her. Their lips touched. Wyatt kissed her, Callie responded to the kiss. After they broke, a polite knock was heard coming from the door. Both Callie and Wyatt startled and looked. The door opened. It was Brandon. He seemed surprised to see Wyatt there. That was embarrassing.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." said Brandon, lost on his own words.

"No, it's ok, we were just talking." Callie assured him.

"Hi." greeted Brandon.

"Hi. Um..."

Wyatt put his arm on the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well, um... I think I have to go."

"Yeah. You should. It's getting late." said Callie.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

Callie nodded.

Wyatt climbed on Callie's window and jumped. Callie turned back to Brandon. She smiled, looking down shyly.

"Look, Callie, it's okay. You know I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"Yeah, I know, but that's the problem. I still do."

Brandon stared at Callie. But then he responded:

"I have to go have a shower. Good night."

"Night."

Callie waved to him. Brandon closed the door and went to the bathroom.

Callie let out a deep sigh and laid down on her bed with her face turned to the mattress.

Later that night, Jude was laying on his bed, speaking with Connor on the phone.

"What?! He called you again?! What did he say to you?!"

"He said that he wants me to suffer and that he wants me dead."

"Oh my God... Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Aside from the constant fear and insomnia, I'm all fine. My moms are really freaked out. I'm so not okay actually."

"Do you want some company? I can head to your house if you want."

"No, I think I'll just try to sleep."

"K. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Jude hung up. He sighed and put his phone on the bedside.

Just then, his phone rang again. It read "Unknown". Jude didn't know what to do. He hung up. But his phone rang again. He finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jude."

Jude paled.

"Nooooo..."

"YES!" said the killer enthusiastically.

"Who are you?"

"Open your door."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Jude snapped.

But the killer insisted:

"Open your door. See for yourself."

Jude put his phone on the bed and took in his hands a baseball bat. He slowly approached to his door. He was shaking. Just as he touched the doorknob and opened the door...

JESUS GRABBED HIM WITH A SCREAM!

Jude screamed, the bat falling from his hands. Jude shoved him with a frown on his face. Jesus was laughing uncontrollably. Jude rolled his eyes.

"Holy fuck, Jude, you should've seen your face, you were screaming like a girl, you were like..."

Jesus imitated Jude's scream with a girlish voice. Jude's frown wasn't gone yet.

"So not funny. Go to sleep, Jesus!"

Just then, GHOSTFACE APPEARED BEHIND JESUS.

Jude screamed. "Watch out..."

Just as Jesus turned around, before he could react, Ghostface slit his throat.

Jude screamed again, bursting out crying. Jesus placed his hands on his throat that was squirting blood uncontrollably. Jesus fell down, coughing blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Jude, covering his mouth with his palms.

Jesus was crawling away from Ghostface, trying to reach the baseball bat, just as Ghostface raised his knife.

Jude ran to Ghostface, holding his knife, trying to stop him. But Ghostface shoved Jude away and he fell down on the floor, watching Ghostface stabbing Jesus in the throat multiple times.

"OH MY GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JESUUUUUUUUUS! SOMEBODY, HEEEEEELP! HE'S KILLING JESUS!"

Jude was crying loudly. Ghostface turned Jesus's corpse around. He was now facing his cold, dead eyes. Ghostface stabbed him in the heart. That stab made Jesus's body to tremble, while Ghostface was watching the blood puddles coming out from him.

Jude couldn't watch it anymore. He got up from the floor and hit Ghostface with the baseball bat. He grunted and fell on the floor.

Just then, Callie, half-awake, came to Jude's room running.

"Jude, what is going..."

Callie lost her words, as she saw Jesus's dead body laying on the floor of Jude's room. She stared at it for some seconds, and then she let out a terrified scream.

Just then, Ghostface got up and grabbed Callie's throat, Callie's mouth opened in speechless horror.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Jude ran to him, grabbing him from behind, succeding to throw him on the floor again.

He hugged Callie. Without anyone noticing, the killer ran away from the house in just a second. They were both crying.

A while, they weren't moving or saying anything. They were just hugging.

Just then, Lena came to them. All the noises woke her up.

"What happen..."

Lena screamed in horror, until she fainted.


	3. Killer Caught

#  **Chapter 3**

Outside the house. Everyone was devastated. Mariana couldn't stand on her feet. She was affected the most. Jude was being held by Callie, both silently crying. They've never been so sad in their lives. Brandon was sitting on the ground along with Mariana.

"I can't believe that's Jesus..." said Mariana, looking at Jesus's corpse being carried to the back of the coroner's van.

"I know... I miss him, too..."

Brandon bursted out crying. Stef and Lena were hysterically crying.

Mike got out from the police car and ran to Stef, hugging her. He was close to crying, too.

With tears pouring from her eyes like a rain, Callie watched as the van drove away.

"Stef... I'm so sorry for Jesus..." said Mike.

But Stef couldn't hear anything anymore. It was like the whole world was upside down for them from now on. But then Stef said:

"It's my fault."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is! I couldn't get up in time to save him!"

Callie went to Stef.

"Didn't you hear us screaming?!"

Stef looked at Callie with teary eyes. Stef felt guilty.

"Two glasses of wine and an Ambien. I didn't hear anything."

Mike said:

"Look, it's nobody's fault. That bastard planned that for sure so Jesus would've died anyway."

Mike tried to console everyone somehow. But he failed to do so. He made things worse. Then he continued:

"I'll try to locate Daria's phone and find the person that called Jude. Don't worry."

Stef nodded, saddened. Destroyed. Mike hugged her again. An intense moment. Lena couldn't help herself but cry.

Callie wiped her tears and sat along with Brandon and Mariana. They both looked at her. All their faces were red from crying.

Brandon embraced Callie, supportive. Consoling. Callie appreciated it. She didn't want to leave from his arms too soon. Callie said:

"Jude almost died tonight. Jesus couldn't make it. I feel SO guilty for not waking up earlier. Maybe if I did, Jesus would've been alive."

"Nonsense. There was nothing that you could've done. Dad's right. Jesus would've been dead either way." said Brandon.

Mariana erupted:

"NO, HE WOULDN'T! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THERE?! ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?! THIS ISN'T A FREAKING MOVIE! THIS IS REAL LIFE! UNLESS WE WAKE UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS JUST A HORROR MOVIE, WE WILL ALL END UP DEAD. AND WE WILL DESERVE IT!"

Everyone looked at Mariana. Her words hit everyone very much. But Mariana wasn't done:

"UNLESS WE WON'T CATCH THIS PSYCHOPATH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! I NEED TO KNOW WHO KILLED JESUS!"

Callie tried to control herself from crying again, trying to be confident.

"We all want to. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

But Mariana's face was less than pleasant.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY! AND IT'S NEVER TRUE! I'M SO TIRED OF YOU ALL! YOU KEEP TALKING AND PROMISING PEACE AND EVERYTHING, WITHOUT ACTUALLY TRYING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

Callie hugged Mariana. Callie was crying again.

The next morning, nobody was in the mood for anything. Jesus's death hit everyone hardly, especially Mariana. They couldn't sleep that night. They just couldn't believe that that happened. It was a stormy morning. They were all sitting in the kitchen, along with Mike. They spent the night looking at pictures of Jesus and at videos with him and Mariana as children. Mariana couldn't watch.

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Lena went to it. She cleared her throat and opened the door.

It was Emma, Jesus's girlfriend, her face red and wet of tears. She heard about it, too.

Lena let her inside, without saying anything. Emma entered the kitchen. Everybody looked at her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." she politely said.

Stef nodded and began to cry again. She covered her face with her hands. Jude looked down with dark circles under his eyes. Emma joined them and they all began to cry again. Mariana was happy to see her. She hugged her.

Suddenly, Jude's cell phone rang. Jude gasped. Everyone looked at him. Even Emma. "Unknown".

"It's him." said Jude, panicking.

Mike took away his phone.

"I get it." He put the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

The line went dead.

Everyone shared confused looks with each other. Mike gave Jude his phone back. Just then, Jude received a message from an unknown person. He looked at the message. "No cops or I'll gut someone you love." Jude's eyes widened, looking at Stef and Mike worried.

In the afternoon, everyone was at school, even though they thought of not going that day. Mariana was at her locker. She saw Jesus's locker. Mariana controlled herself from crying again.

Just then, a girl approached to her. She turned around, seeing Hayley with a bitchy smile on her face.

"What do you want?"

"I heard about your brother. I'm sooo sorry!" Hayley wiped a fake tear.

"You fake bitch, go away from me!"

"Now now, watch your language Mariana. You have no power against me. I can destroy you. Make you suffer. Make you regret that you exist."

Mariana looked into the depth of Hayley's eyes with rage and anger. Emma went to them.

"Girls, what's going on?"

"Nothing. We are good." said Mariana.

She went away. Emma looked at Hayley, that smiled and left. Emma watched her as she entered her classroom.

After literature, Jude went to his locker. Connor came to him. Connor hugged him, speechless. Jude appreciated it. Then Connor looked into Jude's eyes.

"I'm sorry about Jesus."

Jude teared. He sighed.

"He was a nice brother to me. To everyone."

"Yeah. I know."

They hugged again.

After school, Jude was inside his room with Taylor and Connor. Taylor was searching Jude's DVD shelf. Connor was laying with him in bed, holding him. Taylor asked:

"Hey, what about 'When A Stranger Calls'? The original one. Remakes suck ass."

"No, I'm sorry. Not after what happened these days." said Jude.

Taylor said:

"You're right. I quess we'll watch a romantic comedy or something then."

"What if we watch news?"

Connor and Taylor looked at Jude. WTF?!

"What? They're fun."

"Um... nobody watches news anymore." said Taylor.

Connor rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed Jude.

"Ew. Do that again and I'll get the fuck outta here."

Connor laughed and said:

"I'm sorry. I just can't resist."

Taylor scoffed with a bit of jealousy.

Callie sat up on the bed. She heard a noise coming from the window. She peeked out.

"Hello?"

Just then, WYATT APPEARED.

Callie gasped.

"Wyatt! Oh my God, don't do that again!"

Callie helped him enter the room.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. After what happened with..."

Wyatt reconsidered and left the idea. Callie understood him. She nodded.

"Look, Wyatt, you shouldn't be here. My mom can go here anytime."

"I just wanted to make sure that you trust me."

"I trust you, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled, caressing her hair gently. Callie smiled, too. Wyatt nervously asked:

"So, um... What about... us?" Callie looked at him.

"Wyatt..."

Someone knocked on the door quickly. Opened it. It was Jude.

"Callie, are you... oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, Jude." said Callie.

She looked at Wyatt, that shook his head and left from where he came.

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened."

Callie looked at Jude with curiosity.

"Turn on the TV."

Callie did so. She hit the volume button. On the TV screen, a news reporter appeared.

"A suspect is now in custody."

Callie and Jude shared a look.

Meanwhile, Stef and Mike were interrogating Mr. Timothy.

"This is crazy. Someone put that phone in my trunk. I have nothing to do with Daria's disappearance."

"How are we so sure?" asked Mike with severity.

"Look, I'm getting really nervous here. I didn't do anything."

"And if you didn't call Jude, then who would do that?"

"I-I don't know! Isn't it obvious? I'm being framed. I didn't do it."

Mike didn't seem convinced by his words. Stef whispered to him:

"Mike, can we talk for a second?"

Mike agreed and they left the interrogation room, staying right in front of the door.

"It's clear he didn't do it."

"Why this? The evidence is overwhelming."

"Because the evidence is overwhelming. Seriously, who would put a phone, one voice changer, a mask and a knife inside his own trunk? He is harmless."

Mike looked at Mr. Timothy, that was nervously sitting, trying to remain calm.

"Who do you think is it, then?"

"I don't know. But I assure you that he's innocent. He didn't kill anyone."

Mike looked one more time at Mr. Timothy, and then back at Stef.

"Well we'll see about that."

Mike entered the interrogation room.


	4. Did You Think You Got Away?

#  **Chapter 4**

"What?! Mr. Timothy?!" asked Taylor.

"Something's fishy here. It can't be him. It won't be that easy. The killer is smart. He puts the blame on innocent people so the police won't discover him." said Callie.

"I totally agree with you. Mr. Timothy won't hurt anyone." said Jude.

But Connor wasn't so convinced.

"Maybe it is him." he said.

"Sure, why not. And if no one else dies, then we'll know you were right. But until then, we have a killer to find." said Callie, leaving.

Callie went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took some milk. She looked at the clock. 19:30. She sighed. She put the milk on the counter and took a glass from one of the cabinets.

Just then, a shadow from outside the house ran to the door. Callie noticed it. Then...

A GLASS BROKE.

Callie jumped. She looked down, seeing the glass shattered to pieces. She let out a deep sigh, trying to calm down. She kneeled to take away all the sherds.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from outside.

"Hello?" she asked.

Nobody answered.

Callie threw the sherds to the bin and went to a window near the door. She looked and saw...

NOBODY.

How was that possible? She could've sworn she had seen someone. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks with her. She went to take another glass, when she heard that strange noise again. WTF was going on?!

"Who's there?"

Nothing.

Callie started panicking. Just then, she heard a woman screaming coming from upstairs. Within a second, almost tripping, Callie raced there. It was coming from Mariana's room. She ran there.

Just as she opened the door, she saw Mariana watching TV. On the TV screen, Callie saw a horror movie. Scream. The original one. It was the scene where Ghostface broke the window and Casey grabbed him. But then she realised it was just a promo.

"I can't believe they're planning to put Scream this night after everything that has happened." said Mariana, changing the channel.

She noticed Callie's look of dread.

"Callie, is everything ok?"

"Someone's stalking us."

Mariana's eyes widened.

They both ran downstairs.

"Where's mom? I didn't see her anywhere." asked Mariana.

"I don't know."

Just then...

A KNOCK ON THE DOOR. They both startled. Mariana went to it. She unlocked it.

Just as she was about to touch the doorknob, Callie grabbed her hand.

"No! Don't do it!"

"Why?"

"It may be the killer."

"I think you're just paranoic Callie, calm down. They got the guy, didn't you hear? I can't believe Mr. Timothy is capable of crime."

"Maybe he really isn't. Maybe he is framed."

"They found evidence in his trunk. That's what mom said."

"I still don't believe it. I have a feeling that the killer is still out there, waiting for his next target. I can't lose you too!"

But this didn't stop Mariana from trying to open the door. Callie was still stopping her.

Then, Jude, Taylor and Connor went downstairs, heading to the door. Jude said:

"Connor and Taylor must go home. What's going on?"

Callie responded:

"Nobody. Goes. Anywhere."

"Why?"

Someone knocked on the door again, this time much more insistently and violently.

"What's happening?!" asked Taylor, starting to freak out.

"Nothing. Callie is just paranoic. Now let me open the door." said Mariana, pulling the doorknob, Callie holding her.

"NO! DON'T DO IT! GOD KNOWS WHO IT IS!"

"Callie, relax! Ok? It may be mom!"

"How are we so sure? I asked who is there and nobody answered! Stop pulling it, you may..."

Mariana succeded to open the door, revealing GHOSTFACE STAYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOOR, KNIFE RAISED. They all screamed.

Callie and Mariana shut the door, hitting him in the face. Callie locked the door. Ghostface started randomly sticking the knife through the door. Taylor started crying:

"I don't wanna die!"

"Come on, let's go upstairs!" said Callie, holding Jude's and Mariana's hand.

Connor and Taylor followed her.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MOM?!" shouted Mariana.

Callie ran to her room. She locked themselves in.

"What are we going to do now?!" said Taylor, hyperventilating.

Jude hugged her, trying to remain calm.

"Wait." answered Callie.

"WAIT?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?! THERE'S A KILLER RIGHT OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE AND THE ONLY THING WE ARE GOING TO DO IS WAIT?!" erupted Mariana.

"Yes! We are going to wait! He'll soon give up and leave!" answered Callie, holding herself from crying of fear.

"I should've never set foot here, today. God, what was in my mind?!" said Taylor, angry.

"I'm calling mom right now!" said Callie, taking out from her pocket her cell phone.

"Why don't you just call the cops?!" asked Taylor.

"Taylor, mom is a police officer." said Jude.

"Yeah, right." remembered Taylor.

Callie dialed. The voicemail answered instantly.

"She's not answering!"

"What?! No! No! It can't be true!" exclaimed Taylor, dropping to her knees, palms on face.

Jude and Connor went to console her. Then Callie dialed Lena. The voicemail.

"Fuck, no!"

"Where did she go? I thought she was supposed to stay with us tonight!" said Mariana.

"I-I don't know!" answered Callie.

"What if she is in danger?!"

"I don't wanna think about that now, Mariana!"

Mariana continued:

"I can't believe that..."

Callie interrupted her:

"Sssh! Silence! I can hear some foot steps." she whispered.

Taylor's eyes widened. She started breathing heavily. Connor snuggled Jude. Callie whispered to Taylor:

"Stop breathing like that, he may hear us!"

Taylor nodded, tears on her cheeks.

Just after that...

PURE SILENCE. DEAD SILENCE.

Nobody was moving or saying anything. They were barely breathing. The shock was so big that they couldn't do anything but stay, paralized.

Just as Callie moved her head...

A KNIFE STICKED THROUGH THE DOOR.

Everyone screamed.

"I don't want this to happen!" cried Taylor.

They all tried to hold the door shut, as Ghostface was close to opening it. Ghostface kept sticking the knife. It almost touched Taylor and then Mariana, but they both quickly dodged.

"We need to keep the door shut until moms arrive!" exclaimed Callie.

"Until moms arrive?! Are you crazy?!" asked Mariana, almost losing control of the door.

"I don't think I can hold it anymore..." said Jude, starting to sweat from the effort.

Jude gave up, almost dropping. Connor gave up too, going to Jude to help him get up from the floor. Just then...

GHOSTFACE ENTERED THE ROOM, ALMOST BREAKING THE DOOR.

Just one moment, and Ghostface grabbed Taylor from behind. She screamed.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Jude.

They all ran to him, punching him. Kicking him.

"YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD! LET TAYLOR GO!"

And with that said, Jude tackled Ghostface to the floor, choking him. Ghostface touched Jude's throat with the knife. He gasped.

"JUDE!" they all shouted.

Callie ran to Ghostface, holding his knife, while the others were trying to get Jude off him. They could've done it. But then the killer turned his attention to Callie.

Just as he was about to strike with the knife, Jude kicked him. He fell on the floor. Everyone raced downstairs, without looking back.

"The front door!" shouted Callie, pointing with the finger.

They ran to open it. It didn't work.

"It's locked!" exclaimed Connor.

"What are we going to do now?!" panicked Taylor.

"The killer! The keys were taken by the killer! He locked us inside!" said Callie, thinking of a way to leave the house.

Just then...

Ghostface went downstairs.

Mariana screamed, covering her mouth with a palm.

"RUN!" exclaimed Jude, throwing things at the killer to distract him from going after the others.

While they were running, Callie noticed something. An opened window.

"There!" she said.

Just as they were about to climb:

"Where's Jude? Oh noooooo..."

Jude was bravely fighting Ghostface with anything he found in the house. A plant. A book. A glass. Anything. All the things were touching Ghostface and then falling to the floor, his body being as an armour against Jude's attacks.

"JUDE! OVER HERE!" exclaimed Mariana.

Jude looked at them. Then back at Ghostface. Then back at them. The time was too little. He didn't know what to do next.

Just as Jude was about to go to them...

GHOSTFACE GRABBED HIS THROAT FROM BEHIND, MOVING HIS BLADE SLOWLY AT JUDE'S THROAT.

But Jude managed to escape from his arms and, with the speed of light, he rushed to the window, Ghostface going after him.

"Jude! Faster! Come over here!" exclaimed Callie.

He reached them, Callie taking his hand and all climbing on the window. They jumped on the grass and quickly closed the window, just as Ghostface was about to strike with the knife.

They were running around the garden, when...

THEY BUMPED INTO LENA.

Mariana, Taylor and Callie screamed.

"Hey, kids, what's going on?" asked Lena, worried.

"The killer's in the house!" said Jude with massive fear.

"What?!"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" shouted desperately Callie.

"I went shopping to relieve the stress! I told Brandon to tell you that! Where is he?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" exclaimed Callie.

"LET'S CALL MOM!" said Jude.

Lena nodded, set the shopping bags down and dialed her.

"C'mon, Stef. Answer..."

"Hello?"

"Stef, honey!"

"What's wrong?"

"The killer's in the house!"

"Oh my god... WHERE ARE THE KIDS?!"

"They're safe. They are with me. Did Brandon tell you where he is?"

"No, he didn't! I'm coming home right now!"

Stef hung up.

"Where the hell did Brandon go?!" asked Mariana, nervous.

Just then, Jude's cell phone rang. "Unknown." Jude took a deep breath and answered:

"Hello, Jude. Did you think you got away from me? I quess they got the wrong guy." chuckled Ghostface.

Click. The line went dead.


	5. The Real Life Sidney Prescott

#  **Chapter 5**

"Jude, who was that?" asked Callie.

"It was the killer. He said that they got the wrong guy."

"I knew it wasn't him!"

"So what should we do now?" asked Mariana.

"For now, let's just wait for Stef." answered Lena.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." said Taylor, wanting to leave.

Lena took her hand and stopped her.

"No, you can't go anywhere by yourself! You may be in danger!"

"I can take care of myself."

She struggled to escape, but Lena was holding her tightly.

"Taylor, please, you can't do that! If something bad happens to you, then..."

A police car stopped in front of the house. Stef got out of it. She ran to them.

"I came as fast as I could. Where is the killer?!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I can't believe it!" Stef said, tears in eyes. Then she asked: "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, mom, we are fine." answered Callie.

"Wait for me here. I gotta go check all around the house. You stay here, I'm gonna call Mike."

Everyone nodded. Stef took out her phone and ran to the back of the house.

"Mike, you gotta come here..."

Connor was squeezing Jude's hand, supportive, while Taylor was impatiently waiting.

A few minutes later. Stef returned.

"There's nobody back there..." she said, regretting.

"Mom, what should we do? Will this killer be caught or what?" asked Jude. Desperation in his eyes.

Stef looked at him and caressed his cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart. I promise you. We will soon figure out who did all of these."

Mariana erupted again:

"Promises, promises and promises! That's all you can do, huh? Instead of sweet-talking and promising nothings, what about... I don't know... ACTUALLY doing something about it and finding out who the fuck killed Jesus?!"

Stef sighed, saddened.

"Mariana, it's not that easy. He tricked us."

"Of course he did. If we are going to let this sick bastard trick us, then he won."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your monologue moment, but I really have to go home. It's getting really late. My parents are probably worried by now." said Taylor.

"I'm going to take you home." said Stef.

"Thank you."

Another police car stopped. Mike got out of it. He ran to Stef.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"The killer was here." answered Stef.

"What?! When?!"

"About half an hour ago."

"Oh my god..."

"Jude said that the killer called him."

"Really?! What did he say?"

"He said that we got the wrong guy. Timothy was framed."

Mike frowned, concerned.

"Mike, could you please check all the house? I have to drive Taylor home."

"Sure."

And with that said, Mike went inside the house, gun in hands.

"C'mon, honey. Let's take you home." Stef said, taking Taylor's hand.

"Finally."

But Stef stopped and turned around.

"Oh, Connor, would you like to come with us?"

"No, I'm going to call my dad to pick me up."

"Are you sure? I can drive you home too if you want."

Connor thought for a few seconds, then said a little bit shy: "Okay..."

"Come on then."

They entered Stef's police car. She drove away.

Not too later, Mike went back outside, regret on his face.

"There's nobody inside."

Callie sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"Yeah, sorry. Jesus! Will this ever end?" said Callie, overwhelmed.

"We should do something about it!" exclaimed Mariana.

Mike answered:

"No, you shouldn't. I assume all my responsability for everything that has happened so far. You almost died tonight... and I wasn't there for you..."

"Mike, you couldn't have known that a psycho killer was going to attack us this night, now could you?" asked Jude.

"Jude, I am the police officer in this town. Everything that's happening around here is my duty. Of course it is my fault. I'm really sorry..."

Mariana said:

"Again, everyone is really really sorry but nobody does anything about it! Someone killed my brother, and until I figure out who, I'm not going to give up on catching that crazy fuck."

And with that said, Mariana entered the house. Angry. Quick on her feet.

The next day, Jude was at his locker. He saw Taylor coming to him.

"Hey, Jude." she shyly said.

"Hi, Taylor."

Jude closed his locker and started walking, books in hand, Taylor following him.

"Hey, Jude... I am really sorry for how I acted yesterday. I wasn't myself that night."

Jude stopped walking and looked at her.

"Hey, Taylor, it's alright. You were scared. I understand you. We all were."

Taylor nodded. Then she asked:

"So, what happened after I left?"

"Nothing actually. Our house is going to be under police protection 24/7."

"That sucks."

"It may be safer this way."

A few moments of silence.

"Hey, did you find out where Brandon went?"

"Yes, he said he went to Mike's house."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

It took a few moments for Jude to register what he just said. Something was suspicious. Why would Brandon go to Mike's house, all by himself, when there's a killer on the loose, and especially, why would he go there, if Mike wasn't home? They didn't think about it until now.

"Oh, crap."

"What's wrong, Jude?"

"No, nothing. Let's go. We have maths now."

"Gah, I hate maths."

"Tell me about it."

They smiled and entered their classroom.

One hour later, Callie was outside the high school, sitting on a bench. She saw Wyatt going to her. She stood up. She was happy to see him, despite her feelings for Brandon.

"Callie!"

"Wyatt, hey!" She greeted him with a big hug and smile.

"Are you ok? I heard what happened last night. I was worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I do anything for you? I wanna help."

"Everyone wants to help now but nobody actually can, so..."

Wyatt glanced at her with mercy.

It took a few seconds for Wyatt to say something.

"So, I was wondering..."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you are free tonight."Callie rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Why? Do you wanna ask me out on a date?"

Wyatt didn't answer anything. He was just looking at her.

"Tell me you are joking."

"Oh, come on now, Callie, I just asked a simple question! So, what's the answer? Yes or no?"

Wyatt sounded a little bit frustrated and desperate.

"Look, Wyatt, after everything that has happened these days, I don't think I am in the mood for dates."

"Callie, I know how you feel, but..."

"No, you don't. You have NO freaking idea how I feel. That's what they all say. But they really don't. Do you know how is it to feel targeted? To feel... a victim?!"

"Callie, you're not!"

"Oh, really? Do you have any idea how is the feeling to spend your nights staring at the ceiling and thinking that tomorrow, someone may die again? If something bad happens to Jude, or anybody else close to me, I'd have no reason to live anymore."

"Callie, don't think like that..."

"You have no idea how I felt these days. Actually, you have no idea how I felt those years. At that time. At that place. I've never felt so much fear in my whole life."

"Callie, I swear, I understand you, really, I do!"

"If I can't feel safe, I can't go anywhere with you."

Callie left, leaving Wyatt standing there. Saddened. Disappointed. Angered. All three at the same time. He slapped himself and left in the other direction.

"Stupid, stupid!"

On his way, he came face to face with Brandon.

"Hey, mate, have you seen Callie around?" asked Brandon.

"Why would you care?" asked Wyatt, losing his temper.

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you last night when Callie and the others were running for their own lives? Huh? Don't you think you did enough bad things to her? To everyone?"

Wyatt was also referring to Callie's feelings on Brandon.

"So what, you say I am the killer?" asked Brandon, irritated by his comment.

"I didn't say anything."

"You fucker. I didn't kill anyone."

"Then where were you?"

"This has nothing to do with you. Now get out of my way."

Wyatt was really driving Brandon crazy. Brandon was more angry than ever. He so wanna punch this guy.

"I said, get out of my freaking way! Or I'm going to make you get out."

"Brandon, why don't you stop being such a..."

Brandon couldn't hold it anymore. He punched Wyatt straight in the face. One second. Wyatt was already on the ground, holding his bloody nose with both his hands. Everyone from outside turned their attention to them and gasped in shock. Everyone was noisy.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" shouted Wyatt, getting up and tackling Brandon to the ground.

They started punching each other.

Everyone started screaming, while Hayley was recording the moment with her iPhone.

Mr. Timothy came, stopping them. He managed to hold Wyatt, making him unable to make any other moves.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! Both of you! In my office, NOW!" he shouted.

Callie came too, running.

"What's going on? What happened?" She took notice of Wyatt's bloody nose. "Oh my God... Brandon, what did you do?!" she asked him.

Brandon just looked at her, guilty.

Half an hour later, Mr. Timothy released Brandon and Wyatt from his office.

After the classes ended, Brandon was about to leave the school, when she saw Callie standing in a corner. Callie noticed him. She went to him.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked.

Brandon sighed. "Anger took over me."

"You can't just snap and punch Wyatt for no reason! You were lucky Mr. Timothy found you both, you could've killed him!"

"He punched me, too!" exclaimed Brandon, defending himself.

"You started it. You didn't tell me what made you do that."

"Nothing important. I'm sorry. Won't happen again. Promise."

And with that said, Brandon left. Callie looked around and saw Jude with Taylor and Connor.

"Jude, hey!" she waved to him.

They looked at her. She came to them.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, Callie, we're fine."

"Good. Would you like to come with me at the diner? I'd eat a sandwich or two."

"No, I think I'm just going to go home."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Jude nodded, a little bit annoyed of his sister's exaggerated concern about him.

"Fine, but if something bad happens to you, you know what number to call."

Jude nodded again. Callie smiled and kissed Jude on the forehead.

"Be careful." she said.

"You too."

Jude waved to Taylor and Connor and started walking. Callie watched him go with a disappointed look on her face.

Ten minutes later, he was walking on the street. He wasn't too far from home, so he had like five minutes left before he could reach his destination. His mobile phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was a weird number. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jude." whispered that familiar voice; that voice that Jude hoped he won't hear ever again.

Jude stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where are you? Why are you targeting me? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!"

"Now, now, watch your tone, little boy. As I said before, I'm going to tell you everything you have to know when I'm ready. But until then, you will suffer greatly." he chuckled.

Jude started walking again, much faster. He had to reach home ASAP.

"Slow down, Judicorn. You still won't reach home without having to do with me."

Jude stopped walking again. He looked around and behind him. Nobody was there.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." he mumbled, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, but I do. You deserve it."

"What do you mean?" "After all, you are the real life Sidney Prescott."

Click. The line went dead. Jude looked again. Still nobody there. He gulped and started running as fast he could, without looking back.


	6. It’s Only Your Fault, Jude

#  **Chapter 6**

It was 7:00 PM. It was pretty dark outside. Jude got home as fast as he could. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He leaned against it. To his surprise, nobody was home. Great. What now?

Suddenly, his mobile phone rang again. It was that weird number again. Without hesitations, Jude answered.

"What?"

"Locking the door won't help you with anything. I'm already in the house."

Jude turned pale, his eyes widened in fear.

"Wh-what? But... you said..."

"Forget what I said. I knew that if I made you believe that I am outside you will go inside your house. So here I am!"

Ghostface jumped from a closet and ran to Jude!

Jude SCREAMED. He kicked Ghostface in the crotch and ran upstairs. Ghostface didn't waste any time. He followed him. Jude was wildly screaming for help, hoping that someone may hear him. He entered his room and closed the door shut. He locked it and took his mobile phone. He dialed Stef.

Five seconds. Ten. Still ringing.

"Come on, come on..." whispered franticly Jude, his hand shaking.

Then, he turned around in fear, when he heard Ghostface kicking the door.

Finally, Stef answered.

"Hello?"

"MOOOOOM!" Jude shouted, bursting out crying.

"JUDE! OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"THE KILLER IS IN THE HOUSE AGAIN!"

"I'LL GET THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! WHERE ARE THOSE GODDAMN DEPUTIES?!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN MY ROOM, I JUST GOT HOME FROM SCHOOL AND..."

Jude suddenly stopped. The line went dead. One single thought was running around Jude's mind: FML.

Just then he realised the oddly silence. Was the killer gone? No, it must be a trick. He had to stay inside his room until Stef will arrive.

His cell phone vibrated. He had a new message from an unknown person. It was the same person that messaged him before. "Change of plans. Go to that abandoned amusement park two streets far from your house. ALONE. Or someone might get gutted today. You will find a little surprise there."

Jude took a deep breath, unlocked the door and ran away.

Five minutes later, Stef arrived, gun in hands. She looked everywhere for Jude or the killer, but nobody was inside. This worried Stef badly. She called him, but the voicemail answered instantly.

"No, Jude, come on!"

Then she heard some foot steps coming from outside. Without losing any time, she ran there...

...AND BUMPED INTO DEPUTY ADAMS AND STEVE!

Just as Stef was about to shoot, the deputies screamed and Stef stopped immediately.

"Adams! Steve! What are you doing here?! Weren't you supposed to guard the house?!"

"We were hungry. We went to the diner to get some sandwiches. Callie and Mariana were there. They were alright." said Steve.

Stef just couldn't believe it.

"You are so irresponsible! There was a killer inside this house, now a few minutes! Jude was attacked! I can't find him!"

"You mean the killer or Jude?" asked Adams, confused.

"Both of them! We have to find Jude as soon as possible! Get in your cars! NOW!"

The deputies did as they were told, and Stef did the same thing. They drove away.

Meanwhile, Jude reached his destination. He was at the abandoned amusement park, thinking what the killer's surprise might be. He saw Connor and Taylor coming from the opposite direction, heading to the same place.

"Connor! Taylor! What are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing here?!" asked both Taylor and Connor.

"Ok, I'm confused."

"We got messages from the killer!" exclaimed Connor.

"Are you sure it was him?" asked Jude.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that we should go to this abandoned amusement park alone, without you, or you might get killed!" answered Taylor, panicked.

"You have to be kidding me! The killer told me that I have to go here without anyone, or you might get killed!"

Connor and Taylor shared scared looks. Then they looked back at Jude.

"Oh no..." whispered Jude, shocked.

Then, Jude's eyes widened, feeling a strange smell coming from somewhere.

"What's wrong?" asked Connor.

"Something smells."

That was the moment when Connor and Taylor smelt it too. It was coming from somewhere around the amusement park. They followed the smell, and after a while, they stopped in front of the ferris wheel.

The lights on the ferris wheel suddenly went on. They held their arms in front of their faces. They looked over. What they saw shocked them.

Daria, hanging in the middle of the ferris wheel by what looked to be her intestines, her insides split out from her gutted stomach, her cold, dead eyes wide shut and her face full of blood!

They all SCREAMED their lungs out.

Above her, there was a huge cardboard with a message written with what looked like Daria's blood: " **LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER, JUDE** "

Taylor screamed until she fainted.


	7. Guilt

#  **Chapter 7**

"I'm home!" shouted Callie, throwing her school bag aside. Mariana came, too.

Nobody answered.

"Hello, Jude?" asked Callie.

Mariana frowned. The silence worried them.

"Jude, are you home?" asked Mariana, hoping that Jude may come downstairs and relieve them.

It didn't happen.

"Where did he go?! Didn't he talk to you like an hour ago?!" she asked Callie.

"He did!"

A look of guilt washed over Callie's face, tears filling her eyes.

"I... I wanted to go with him... but he refused, so... I let him go. Alone."

Mariana gave her a look. Are you crazy?!

"This is only my fault... I shouldn't have let him go without me..." mumbled Callie.

"I'll call him." said Mariana, taking her cell phone. Callie watched her, worried and hopeless.

_At the abandoned amusement park_

The kids were in shock.

Connor stepped back from the ferris wheel, alongside with Jude. Taylor was in a corner, throwing up.

"Man, this is so fucked up! So fucked up!" exclaimed Connor, holding his tears.

Jude was speechless and pale.

"What should we do now?" he asked Jude.

Jude couldn't move nor say anything. He was just staring at Daria's lifeless body, which was like 15 centimeters away from them. He didn't hear Connor calling his name. He didn't hear his cell phone ringing.

It was pretty clear: Jude was in a shock state, until Connor snapped him out of it.

"Jude, your phone!"

Jude startled and looked at Connor with what looked like confusion.

"Your phone's ringing!"

Jude started sweating, his heart beating faster and faster every second, expecting the killer to call and laugh at him.

He took a deep breath and took his phone out of the pocket. "Mariana"

Jude let out a deep sigh of relief.

"It's Mariana..." he said.

Just then, he received a new text message. "Don't answer the phone."

Connor looked at the phone screen.

Jude thought a little.

"Are you going to answer?"

"No."

He let the phone ringing.

_In the house_

"He's not answering!" exclaimed Mariana, panicking.

"Oh my god... I'll text him."

Callie took her phone and messaged Jude. Her shaky fingers were typing like crazy. She pressed the "Send" button. They impatiently waited for his answer. Callie was really starting to freak out.

_At the abandoned amusement park_

Jude received the message. "Jude! Where are you?! Are you ok?! Please call me as soon as possible! This is only my fault, I'm so sorry."

He received another message. From the killer. "Don't answer that neither. Answer my call instead."

Jude and Connor's eyes widened in fear.

A few seconds later, Jude's cell phone rang. "Unknown"

Without any hesitations, Jude answered. He didn't say anything. He waited for his response.

"You didn't play by my rules. I thought I told you to come here alone." chuckled Ghostface.

"You bastard, you tricked me! I played your game, I did what you told me to!"

"Now now, don't get too angry, Judicorn. I hate to see you so upset. Unfortunately, you lost the game. But I have another one, just for you."

"I'm not playing, asshole."

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE, JUDE!" snapped Ghostface.

Jude startled in fear.

Ghostface calmed down:

"Now be a good boy and play my game. There are no rules this time."

Jude let out an angry sigh.

"What game?"

"It's simple. You choose who lives and who dies."

"You can't make me do that."

"Choose or I choose."

"No. I'm not doing this."

"Tick tock, the clock's ticking."

Jude started breathing heavily and hung up. Connor placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him worried.

"Jude, are you ok?"

A new message. "BAD CHOICE. Then I'll choose."

Jude gasped. Connor frowned, scared.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he asked Jude.

It took a few moments for them to register.

Taylor stopped puking. She started coughing. She covered her mouth with a palm. She was still pretty pale and exhausted, dark circles under her eyes.

Jude and Connor turned around to her. She was kinda far from them.

"Taylor!" Jude exclaimed.

Taylor turned to them. She looked horrible.

Just as she was about to answer...

A GLOVED HAND WENT OVER TAYLOR'S MOUTH FROM BEHIND HER!

TAYLOR GROANED IN FEAR!

"OH MY GOD, TAYLOR!" shouted Jude.

Ghostface took his knife and STABBED TAYLOR IN THE STOMACH! The knife blade went plunging into her stomach. Taylor's eyes widened as the blade cut through her flesh and muscle.

"NOOOO!" they both screamed. Jude covered his mouth with his trembling palms.

Her muffled screamings of pain could be heard. Her face was red from crying.

Jude and Connor SCREAMED.

Ghostface shoved the knife deeper, cutting organs as blood began to ooze out.

In one split second, Ghostface slid out the knife and let her fall on the ground, her breathing getting slower and slower as seconds passed by.

Almost falling into unconsciousness, Taylor watched in fear as Ghostface raised his knife, prepared to finish her off.

Drawing her last breath, Taylor's eyes rolled back in her head and she slowly closed her eyes.

"YOU PSYCHO!" shouted Jude, crying.

They ran to Ghostface. Connor tried to punch him, but Ghostface struck with the knife and scratched Connor's left cheek.

He screamed in agony and fell down to his knees.

"CONNOR!" cried Jude.

Ghostface turned his head to Jude.

"TAKE ME, YOU BASTARD! LET EVERYONE ELSE ALONE! JUST TAKE ME ALREADY!"

Ghostface leaned his head amusingly and raised his knife.

Jude was ready for it. He felt indirectly responsible for all the murders that were happening and this seemed like the only way to stop them. He closed his eyes, shaking, waiting for the killer to slit his thorat and strangle him with his own intestines.

Five seconds. Ten. Fifteen. Nothing happened.

Jude opened his eyes. The killer was gone.

WTF?!

He heard police sirens approaching the park. He turned around and saw two police cars stopping right in front.

Stef, Adams and Steve got out.

'JUDE! OH MY GOD, IT'S JUDE!" shouted Stef.

They ran to him.

Stef hugged him tightly and caressed his hair with both her hands. Jude couldn't hold himself from crying. He was happy that they came. Stef was crying, too.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay... I'm here, don't worry... It's okay..." she kept saying.

Just then...

Adams and Steve heard some foot steps coming from behind the Merry-Go-Round ride.

They didn't waste any time. They drew their guns, ready to shoot.

Stef took notice of that and stopped hugging his adoptive son.

"What's going on?!" she asked the deputies.

"Somebody is there." said Steve, pointing with the finger from where the noises were coming.

Stef acted immediately.

"Step back, Jude." she said, pushing him away from her.

She drew her gun and joined the deputies.

Jude went to Connor.

"Connor... oh my god... are you okay?!"

Jude took Connor's hand and helped him get up.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." he said, still in pain, groaning and breathing heavily.

Jude couldn't help it. He hugged him.

"Who is there?" asked Stef.

They were slowly approaching the ride, and the steps were getting closer and the noises clearer.

Suddenly...

WYATT EMERGED FROM THE BUSHES!

Everyone jumped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!" exclaimed Wyatt.

Jude approached Stef.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?!" asked Jude.

"I was taking a stroll and I heard screamings and police sirens. I didn't know what happened. What is going on here?! And what happened to her?!"

He pointed his finger at Taylor, who was laying unconscious on the ground.

Wyatt ran to her. He kneeled down to check her pulse.

"Her heart is still beating. I'll call the paramedics."

Everyone looked at him. Jude didn't know what to think of this guy. The way he has been acting lately made him grow suspicious of him.

"Don't touch her! Stay away from her!" exclaimed Jude, clenching his fists.

Wyatt stood up and turned to Jude.

"Jude, what the fuck?! I'm just trying to hel..."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUT THE COPS ON YOUR ASS!" snapped Jude.

Wyatt did as he was told. He backed away, still not taking his eyes from Jude.

"I know what you are thinking. But this is a misunderstanding. I didn't kill her. I barely know her. I have nothing to do with the..."

"Go home, kid!" exclaimed Stef.

Jude looked at her. What?!

"Go home, now!"

"Okay! Okay..."

He left.

"Mom, why did you let him go?"

"We interrogated him and everyone from the high school already. He was free to go. We couldn't get anything on him."

Just then, another police car stopped. Mike got out of it and ran to them, worried.

"What happened?!" he asked.

"Jude, Taylor and Connor were attacked." said Stef.

"Oh my god..." Mike approached Taylor and kneeled to her.

"We need to call an ambulance or Taylor is going to die!" exclaimed Jude.

Stef nodded.

Later, Jude and Connor were at the police station, sitting on chairs.

"What were you thinking?!" asked Mike, arms on hips.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?!" asked Stef.

Jude took a deep breath.

"The killer told me to go there."

"You should've called us instead!" said Mike.

"He said I shouldn't call the cops or someone will get gutted. And he was right. I called mom, and then he told Connor and Taylor to go there, too. He tricked me. I lost his sick game."

Stef and Mike didn't say anything.

Then, Lena, Callie, Mariana and Brandon entered the police station.

They ran to Jude.

"Jude!" exclaimed Callie.

Jude stood up. They hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for being such an awful sister..." Callie mumbled, tears falling from her eyes. "If only I could've been there..."

"Callie, don't say that! You are not an awful sister! I know you would do everything to know I'm safe. This is not your fault! Don't blame yourself for it! If there's anyone to blame, that anyone is me. I am the target here. I am the reason people are dying right in front of me. Everything is my fault. If he hates me so much, why doesn't he kill me already?! I don't want anybody else to die!"

They stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes, shocked of his words. Touched.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?!" asked Lena.

"How can you think of such things?!" asked Mariana.

"You don't have to think like that! You dying isn't a solution." said Brandon.

"It seems like the only way to stop these crazy and twisted murders."

It took a few moments for Jude to say something.

"Brandon?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?'

"Where were you when Taylor got attacked?"

Everyone looked at him and then at Brandon.

"I was at my dad's house."

"Again?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was just asking."

Jude could feel that something was fishy about Brandon. He wasn't really himself these days.

Brandon could smell him.

"Jude, why are you asking me this? Seriously."

Jude shook his head.

"For no reason. Doesn't matter."

"You think I did all of these?!"

Jude looked at Brandon and didn't say anything.

"Please tell me that I'm wrong."

Jude opened his mouth:

"I... don't know..."

Brandon scoffed.

"Seems pretty clear to me."

"Brandon... wait... I didn't mean to..." Jude said, lost on his own words.

He messed up, didn't he? It really seemed like he hurt his adoptive brother's feelings.

Brandon turned around and headed to the exit of the police station.

"Son, wait!" exclaimed Mike.

Brandon didn't even react. He continued walking until he left. He closed the door shut, angry.

Callie watched him dissapear with tears in her eyes. The things Jude said to him affected her on the same level as they affected Brandon.

"If you think your brother- our brother killed Jesus and your friend, then prove it!" exclaimed Callie to him, upset. She was about to have a breakdown.

Callie stormed out of the police station, sobbing and wiping her tears.

They all looked at her. Jude looked down. What has he done?! He was close to crying. Lena patted his shoulder.

"Hey, baby, don't cry... Don't feel bad about it, they will forgive you after a while, you'll see. Just give them some time, okay?"

Jude took down Lena's hand and said in a clear and unimpeded voice before storming out of the police station himself:

"I just wanna fucking kill myself right now."

After he left, Lena and Mariana followed him.

Stef went with Mike in the office.

She sat on a chair and leaned her head, placing it on her palms.

Mike took a chair and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay..." Stef answered, before bursting out crying.

Mike snuggled her.

"Sssh... it's okay..."

"I just want everything to be over. I want my family safe again. I want Jesus back. I want everything back to normal!"

"Stop that mourning, won't you?" Mike said to her, serious.

Stef looked at him.

"We need to stay strong, Stef. If this is how we will cope with the situation, then whoever the masked killer is won. We need to be prepared and brave."

Stef cleared her throat and nodded.

"You are right. That's what we have to do."

"How's the girl?"

"Taylor is gonna be alright. The doctor said that her stab wounds weren't deep enough to kill her; however, she has a bit of amnesia, and she'll have to eat through a straw for a while."

Mike nodded and then shook his head, feeling mercy for her.

"Poor girl, poor girl..." he mumbled.

"I know."

"Who would do that to her? Do we have any suspects?"

Stef thought for a few seconds.

"No. Not for now."

"We need to find who the killer is as soon as possible, before anyone else gets hurt."

Stef nodded.

Connor was still sitting on the chair.

Just then, his dad entered the police station.

Connor stood up and ran to him. His father hugged him. It seemed like the first time when Connor was happy that he saw his dad.

"Connor! I'm so glad you are okay! Come on, let's go home."

He took his hand and they left.

Later. It was 23:00. Jude was in his bedroom, dressed in his pajamas. He looked down on the window.

He saw a police car in front of the house. Adams and Steve were in it. He sighed and laid down on his bed.

He tried closing his eyes, but he just couldn't sleep. He was thinking of everything that happened in just a few hours.

He was staring at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down, but failing. He felt so guilty.

Daria was brutally murdered, Monte, the school principal was attacked, his adoptive brother, Jesus was killed, and finally... Connor and Taylor were injured... during a risky adventure he is responsible for.

Jude teared. It was just too much for him. Too much...

He put everyone, including his whole family in danger.

He kept thinking: why doesn't the killer just take him and kill him if he hates him so badly? Why does he keep hurting other people somehow connected to him instead of getting him? Why is he the main target? Why was the killer doing all of these?

So many unanswered questions were running around Jude's mind that night; questions that couldn't let him fall asleep.

He ran a hand through his hair and sat up. A knock on the door.

Jude startled, frightened.

A knock on the door wasn't just a knock on the door anymore for him; it was a life-threatening action.

"Who's there?!" he asked.

"Jude, it's me."

Jude sighed in relief. It was Callie. Thank God.

He stood up and opened the door.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

He let her inside and closed the door.

Callie sat on the bed alongside with him.

"What is it, Callie?"

"Jude... I just wanted to say that... I'm so, so sorry for how I acted tonight, it's just that..."

"I told you already. You don't have to apologize. I am the one that should be sorry. I am the main victim of this Scream copycat killing spree. I let this happen. I am really, really sorry, Callie. I'm sorry for risking your life, it's just that..."

Jude took a break and started crying uncontrollably:

"...it hurts so much when I think that people are dying every day because of me, and most of the time, I can't do anything to stop it!"

"Hey, Jude..."

Callie snuggled him.

"You are a brave boy, Jude. Don't forget that. Don't let that sick bastard ruin your life and you. You are a survivor, a fighter."

Jude stopped Callie from hugging him.

"No, I'm not!"

He wiped his tears and continued:

"If I really was a brave fighter, Taylor wouldn't have been suffering from a deep stomach stab wound now."

"But at least she is alive! That's all that matters!"

Jude just looked at her and didn't say anything else for a few moments. He sighed.

"You are right..."

"Of course I am. Don't forget that, Jude."

She caressed Jude's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Try to sleep, okay?"

Jude nodded.

"Good night." she said.

"Night."

Callie stood up and left the room.

Jude sighed again. Suddenly...

...his phone rang.

Jude gasped. He took the phone and saw: "Taylor"

He smiled, relieved that she was the one calling and not the killer. Jesus. This guy is really paranoic. He needs to chill a little.

He answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Taylor!" he happily said. "How are you doing?"

He heard Taylor chuckle.

"I'm fine. That's why I called you. My throat is still sore from the blood loss but I think I'm going to make it alive." she joked.

Jude laughed.

"I'm... almost okay... I think. And don't joke about that again."

Taylor chuckled again.

"Okay, okay... How's Connor doing, by the way?"

"We can say that he is the one doing the best."

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, I think my parents came. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night!"

Jude hung up and placed his phone on the bedside. He closed all the lights from his room and went to bed. He finally fell asleep.

At the hospital, Taylor was in her bed, dressed in a white gown.

A knock on her door.

"Come in!" she shouted, expecting her parents.

However, it weren't the parents who entered her room, but somebody else, somebody else like...

GHOSTFACE!

Taylor SCREAMED!

Ghostface closed the door shut and didn't waste any time doing nothing.

He hurried to her bed, fast on his heels.

Taylor kept screaming, when she saw Ghostface raising his knife. She gasped.

"NO, OH NOOO! HEEELP! SOMEBODY, HELP MEEE!"

He stabbed Taylor multiple times. Blood was everywhere, some of it even on his mask.

When he was done, he looked at the bloody Taylor: she was dead.

From head to toes, she was covered in blood, her eyes wide shut and her mouth opened in speechless horror.

Just to make sure that she won't make it alive, he stabbed her deeply in the heart, making Taylor's body to tremble in horrible spams.

Ghostface stormed out of the room.


	8. Working Together

#  **Chapter 8**

Callie was in the bathroom.

Everything that happened stressed her a lot, and, just like everyone else, she had trouble sleeping.

She looked in the mirror. She needed some sleep. She had a headache.

She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Tylenol. Then she closed it.

She jumped. But nobody was behind her. She let out a deep sigh, trying to calm herself down.

Damn. What's up with everybody tonight?

She popped them and sipped some water.

She went to her bedroom...

...WHERE SHE FOUND A FIGURE STANDING IN THE DARK!

Callie GASPED.

From the shadow emerged Brandon. Callie sighed in relief.

"Brandon... you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say good night."

Brandon headed to the door, but Callie stopped him:

"Wait, that's all?"

Brandon gulped.

"No..."

"Then, what is it?"

Brandon closed the door and turned to Callie.

"I just wanted to know if you think that I am a..."

Brandon reconsidered and left the idea.

"A what?"

As if Callie didn't know.

"A killer." he responded.

Callie scoffed. Went closer to him.

"Brandon, of course not! I trust you. I believe you."

Brandon smiled.

"If you are talking about what happened between you and Jude at the police station, just leave it, okay?" said Callie. "Jude isn't even a fully teenager yet. He is scared, just like us. Don't take it personally. What he said to you was something that he didn't even mean to say."

Brandon nodded, agreeing with her.

"However..."

"What?" asked Brandon.

"I'm just wondering... why do you spend so much time at your dad's house lately?"

Brandon rolled his eyes and answered a little bit irritated:

"Because that's the place where I can feel safe. One of our siblings died in this house. What would you do in my place?!"

Callie looked down and didn't answer anything.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

"It's okay."

Callie looked at him and smiled. An intense moment. They gazed at each other for a few seconds.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep." suggested Callie.

Brandon nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Good night!" Callie said to him.

Brandon waved and left the room.

Callie closed all the lights from her room and fell asleep.

Mariana was in her room with Emma, both sitting beside each other.

"Thank you very much for coming over, Emma. I really needed some company."

Emma nodded and yawned.

"No problem, but it's kinda late, don't you think?"

"I just needed someone to talk to. It's urgent. I can't get any rest unless I do this."

Emma looked at Mariana with curiosity. She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, I'm intrigued."

"What if we can catch the killer working together?" Mariana suggested.

Emma listened to her with excitement.

"Jesus was murdered in cold blood. We need to do something about it! I won't ever forgive myself if someone else dear to me gets hurt. So, what do ya say? Are you in?"

After a few seconds, Emma answered:

"Yes, I'm in."

They smiled at each other.

"Good."

"Do we have any suspects?" asked Emma.

"Yes. Yes, in fact, we do."

"Who?"

"Wyatt."

Emma made a look.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Why Wyatt?"

"Well, just think about it. After Taylor got stabbed, he suspiciously appeared out of nowhere. He said he wanted to 'help Taylor'. That's what any killer might do, so he won't be suspected by others. Plus, he seems to put the blame on other people: Timothy, Brandon... If the killer is not only following the killing methods of the Scream movies but also the plot of the first movie..."

"He is the Billy Loomis of Callie's Sidney." continued Emma.

"Exactly."

"But why would Wyatt harass Jude? He barely knows him. Doesn't make any sense, does it? What does he have against him?"

"Maybe he does it for some other purposes..."

"Like?"

"Like plotting a killing spree to make Callie get closer to him. I don't think that's going to work, tho. Callie is smarter than that."

Emma seemed interested. Hmmm.

"That's sick... but a plausible theory."

"This guy has been like obsessed of getting Callie back lately. He even enters the house via Callie's bedroom window. He gives Billy Loomis vibes to me. Doesn't he give them to you, too?"

"He does! Wow. You are a clever person, Mariana."

Mariana smiled with pride.

"Oh, thank you, that's very sweet of you!"

They both laughed.

"So, team?" asked Mariana.

"Team."

They bumped their fists and hugged.

The next day, in the noon, Jesus' funeral arrived.

The whole family was there, including Wyatt, Emma, Connor, and even Hayley. Mike was absent.

Everyone was dressed in black, formally, paying their respects.

A picture of Jesus' smiley face sat next to his open casket. The picture had been taken last Christmas. Surrounding the casket, there were several stuffed animals, small gifts and letters, most likely placed by his friends. Jesus wasn't perfect, but he was a good person.

Ana Gutierrez and Gabriel Duncroft were there, too. They were sitting in the front row of the funeral home. Ana was covering her nose and mouth with a napkin, her face red from crying, while Gabriel stood there, watching, tears in eyes.

Jude, Callie, Stef, Lena, Brandon and Mariana were sitting in the second row, while Wyatt, Emma, Connor and Hayley were sitting in the fourth row.

Surprisingly, tears were streaming down Hayley's face.

Mariana still couldn't believe that her twin brother was gone; and he was gone for good. She wanted the killer to be caught and killed by herself, with her own bare hands, and she wanted to be damn sure that that's going to happen.

Holding out the tears, Jude looked around and behind him, waiting for Taylor to show up. There was an empty chair in the fourth row, supposedly the chair that Taylor must've been sitting on.

Confusion washed over Jude's face. Did Taylor forget about it? It didn't seem like her character. Taylor was always a caring person, and she cared about Jude very much.

Just the thought of Taylor almost dying last night because of him made Jude burst out in tears right there, right then.

Just then...

Jude received a text message from Taylor. "Hi. Sorry for not showing up at the funeral. But you'll see me soon. ;)"

Looking at the phone screen, Jude frowned. What?!

Stef patted his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Put your phone back, Jude." she whispered.

Jude bit his lip and nodded. He did like he was told to.

Something was fishy with Taylor. Jude could feel it. Why didn't she show up at Jesus' funeral? Did something happen to her? Then he realised: Taylor was in the hospital! Of course! She was resting from her wounds! That's why she didn't come! Silly of him.

He sighed in relief.

"Jude, are you okay?" Callie whispered to him.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled.

Later, Mariana was doing her speech. She was telling a goofy and funny story about her and Jesus in the childhood. Tears covered her eyes while she was speaking into the microphone. During the speech, everyone listened carefully with puffy eyes. They chuckled at some points.

When she finished, she went back to her seat.

It was time for Jude's speech.

"I met Jesus when I moved in my "forever home". That's how I like to call it. At first, I didn't know him at all. I was such a confused and little boy back then. But still, I was thankful; thankful that finally, after the first time in forever, I was able to..."

Suddenly, Jude stopped.

In the back, hiding after a large bamboo, Jude saw what looked like a BLACK HOOD.

Jude GASPED.

Everyone looked at him with confusion. What was going on with him?!

"I was able to..." he said, before stopping once again, still staring at the plant. "Uh... I'm sorry."

Jude narrowed his eyes carefully.

The black hooded person slowly emerged...

...REVEALING GHOSTFACE!

Jude gasped again, this time much louder. He started breathing heavily and fastly. He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

When he opened them, Ghostface was gone. He let out a deep sigh.

Stef went and took him back to his seat.

People started mumbling and whispering to each other. What was happening to him?!

Jude sat up along with Stef.

"Jude, honey, what is it?" Stef whispered to him.

The family looked at him, concerned.

"Nothing." he lied. "I was just nervous."

Stef smiled a bit. She held his shaky hand.

"It's okay, baby. You are not forced to do your speech if you don't feel like doing it."

Jude nodded and looked down, embarassed. It was all in his mind, all in his mind...

When it was time for Hayley to do her speech, she suddenly stopped. She couldn't focus anymore. She just ran away, tears in her eyes.

Everyone watched her go.

Hayley was now outside, running with the speed of the light, without looking back. She was crying.

She finally gave up and dropped to her knees, her hands propped on the grass.

She couldn't hold it anymore. As much as she wanted to hide it from everyone and herself, too, it was impossible.

When she heard that Jesus is dead, Hayley felt her life going upside down. Despite her break-up with him and the fact that he had another girlfriend, Emma, Hayley still had feelings for him.

It was at that time when she realised how much she missed him. She hated herself for being such a bitchy and selfish person. She hated the way she acted with Mariana the day after his death at the school locker. She hated herself with burning passion.

Someone approached to her. Emma.

She immediately realised: Hayley was having a breakdown.

She went to her.

"Hey, Hayley!"

Hayley wiped her tears and looked up at her.

"What?!" she asked with teary eyes and trembling voice.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, a little bit worried of her.

They weren't close at all, but Emma felt mercy and empathy for her.

"Yes. No. No, I'm not okay..."

She covered her eyes with her palms.

"Hey..."

Emma kneeled down to her and hugged her tightly. Hayley appreciated the gesture, a little bit surprised by it.

After they stopped, Hayley said, still not stopping from crying:

"I just want to pinch myself and wake up from this nightmare... It's horrible... I am a horrible person..." she mumbled, tears running down her cheeks.

"No, you are not!" Emma assured her.

As much as Emma didn't like Hayley, at that moment, it didn't matter. She just wanted to console her somehow.

Hayley looked at her.

"Why do you care so much about me, Emma? I am just a spoiled and clingy slut."

If they weren't in that situation, Emma would've probably agreed with that, but she didn't. In that moment, she saw another side of Hayley, a side that Emma didn't see too often.

"Hayley... don't be so hard on yourself. You are a great person!"

Hayley smiled and blushed a little, flattered.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here for me."

"Don't mention it."

They both smiled and hugged each other.

"I just want Jesus to be back..." whispered Hayley.

Emma nodded. She was close to crying, too.

"I know... I miss him too..."

Emma started crying.

Mariana approached to them.

"Girls, what's going on?!"

After the funeral ended, Stef was with Mike in the office. He called her to get there as soon as possible.

"Mike, why didn't you come at the funeral?" Stef asked, irritated.

Mike let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"You are sorry?! Sorry?! That's all you have to say?!"

"Look... the thing is..."

Stef looked at him with curiosity, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Taylor went missing."

Stef's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

"When her parents came to see her last night, she wasn't in her hospital bed. There were no signs of forced entry, so for now there is no proof that someone came and kidnapped her."

Stef put a palm on her mouth.

"Oh my god..." she mumbled, shocked.

"That's why I couldn't come. I tried finding her, but I failed. I wanted to contact you, but I just wanted to keep you out of it. I'm sorry. I know how important this funeral was for you and the family, so..."

"It's ok, Mike. Really."

Mike smiled a bit. A bit. He became serious again.

"What should we do now?" he asked.

"Mike, if we look back in the past, Daria also "went missing", but she turned out to be dead. Her autopsy showed that she was killed the same night she "dissapeared" so that might mean that..."

"Taylor was murdered, too." Mike continued.

Stef approved by nodding.

"Jesus..." he mumbled. "Would you tell Jude about it?"

"No. Not yet. Not until we find out what exactly happened to her. It's better this way. He has been through a lot already. I don't want to stress him even more."

Mike nodded, agreeing with her decision.

"I'll keep my lips sealed, Stef. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Mike."

They hugged.

Mariana was in the living room, sitting on the sofa along with Emma and Hayley.

Hayley was still crying. Mariana offered her a glass of water. Hayley took it and drank from it. She placed it on the coffee table.

"Thank you." she said to Mariana.

"You are welcome."

A few moments of silence before Hayley started:

"Mariana, I'm so sorry for how I acted with you lately, it's just that... it hurts so much to me that Jesus died and I just wanted to be strong..."

"Don't be sorry, Hayley! We understand you, really!"

Hayley looked at Mariana and smiled at her.

The three girls hugged each other warmly. It was both comforting and consoling at the same time for all of them.

When they stopped:

"I just want all of this to be over, and this crazy psychopath to be caught..." mumbled Hayley.

"We do, too. But don't worry. I think that moment will come soon."

It seemed like Hayley finally stopped crying. She gave Mariana a look.

"What do you mean?!"

"Just hear me out, okay? Because me and Emma have a lead."

Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who?"

"Let this be our little secret." Mariana whispered to her.

Hayley nodded.

"It's Wyatt." whispered Emma.

Hayley frowned.

"What?! Wyatt?!"

Mariana and Emma nodded.

"We have some proof and a theory that may indicate that Wyatt is the masked killer." said Emma, secretive.

Hayley looked intrigued and excited.

"I'm all ears." she said.

They told her everything. When they ended, Hayley was at a loss of words.

"Wow... That's... that's just..."

"Awesome? Unbelievable? Convincing? All three at the same time?" asked Mariana with a wicked smile.

"Yes, that's a great theory you have!"

Mariana and Emma smiled at each other.

"So, do you wanna join us? Do you wanna join the "Justice for Jesus" team?" asked Mariana. "I'll make T-shirts."

Hayley nodded with a big smile.

"Yes! Count me in!"

They smiled at each other and hugged again.

Meanwhile, from outside the house, Ghostface was watching them. He stared at the window for a few seconds, and then he dissapeared from view.


	9. Guilty Wyatt

#  **Chapter 9**

A week passed since Jesus' brutal murder. It was Monday. Stef and Mike still couldn't find Taylor. She has been declared by them as missing, but the possibility that she was killed still wasn't scrapped. They both made sure that the press won't know anything about this.

The morning sun shined through the window of Callie's bedroom.

Callie's eyes fluttered open. She awakened and yawned.

She got up and peered out the window. She saw Adams and Steve below, standing guard. Alert and ready.

Callie's cell phone buzzed.

She went and took it from the bedside. She had a new message from Wyatt: "Morning, beautiful! :) Can u talk?"

Callie thought for a few seconds and closed her phone.

She went to the bathroom.

After showering and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw everyone except Stef having breakfast.

They all greeted her.

"Morning." she answered.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" asked Lena, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Yeah... Kinda... I mean, yes."

She sported a small smile.

"Where's mom?" she asked.

"She had to go." answered Lena.

Callie frowned.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

Lena decided not to tell Jude about it, so she lied:

"Yeah, she is just... looking through some case files with Mike."

Callie nodded and took a cup of tea from the counter. She joined her family and sat on a chair.

"She has been quite busy lately." Jude said, while eating from his cereal. "Are you sure everything is fine?" he asked, not so convinced by what Lena said.

"Yes, sweetheart. I swear to you. Everything is alright. Don't worry."

Jude sighed and looked down at his bowl.

"So, Mariana, what are your plans for today?" asked Lena.

A few moments of silence. But then:

"Nothing important." she lied.

Mariana wanted to keep her "Justice for Jesus" plan secret from everyone, especially from her family, so nobody will get in her way. She so wanted to catch that crazy fuck that killed her brother exactly a week ago.

One hour later, everyone was getting ready for school.

Callie was in the living room, sitting on the sofa, her school bag beside her.

She switched the TV on. A news channel appeared on screen.

Callie's eyes widened as she saw written on a red border with uppercase letters: "FIFTEEN YEARS OLD GIRL DISSAPEARED FROM THE HOSPITAL"

A picture of Taylor showed up.

Just then, Jude went downstairs, school bag on his back.

"Jude? I think you might want to see this..." she said, still not taking her eyes from the TV.

Jude entered the living room.

"See what?"

"Look."

Jude stopped dead in his tracks.

In the school break, Jude was outside, taking a walk along with Connor.

"I still can't believe it." said Connor.

"Neither do I. I can't believe that my moms lied to me. They told me Taylor was alright and recovering from her injuries."

"They did it for your own good, you shouldn't be mad at them."

Jude turned around to Connor and stopped walking. So did his boyfriend.

"I shouldn't be mad at them?! Of course I'm mad at them, Connor! How could they keep such a secret from me?!"

"They are worried for you!"

"That's pretty obvious."

"They didn't want you to freak out!"

"Well, if that was the case, they failed. I'm so freaked out right now."

"Look, they made a mistake, ok? But just think: if you were in their place, what would you do?"

Jude didn't reply anything, still bitter at his mothers.

"See?"

Jude sighed.

"Look, I don't want to say it, but..."

"What?" asked Jude.

"This thought just crossed my mind... what if Taylor... was killed? Last time when someone went missing it didn't turn out too well."

Connor was obviously referring to Daria.

Suddenly, Jude's eyes widened and he gasped, as if he remembered something.

Connor leaned closer to him.

"Jude, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"Connor... Taylor can't be dead. That day, at Jesus' funeral, I've got a text... from her."

Connor frowned.

"What?!"

"She said she was sorry for not arriving at the funeral. What if she is afraid, what if she is out there, hiding from the killer?!"

Connor's look said everything: he didn't buy that at all. Jude didn't seem convinced by his own theory, either.

"Jude... I'm sorry for saying this, but... I don't think that's true."

"I know..." he mumbled, tearing.

"If I remember correctly, the killer used Daria's phone to call you a few times, and I'm wondering: what if the text message you got from Taylor, was actually sent by her..."

"Killer." continued Jude.

Connor nodded.

"Oh my god... This can't be happening..." said Jude, covering his face with both his palms.

He started sobbing. Connor snuggled him.

Jude stopped after a while. He saw Lena outside the school, most likely looking for him.

"I'll see you in the classroom, Connor. And if someone asks something, you didn't see me here."

"Um... okay?"

Jude entered the school, quick on his feet.

Lena saw Connor standing there, confusion on his face. She approached to him.

"Connor, hey!"

He turned around to her.

"Mrs. Adams Foster." he said. "What is it?"

"Did you see Jude in here? I'm looking for him."

"Um, no... no I didn't. I think he is still in the classroom."

Lena nodded and thanked him.

The school bell rang.

Everyone went inside the school.

After classes, Emma, Mariana, Hayley, Callie and Brandon were at the school water fountain.

Jude was doing his homework with Connor at a lunch table. They couldn't hear the discussion of the group.

"I can't believe it. First Daria, and now Taylor, too?!" asked Mariana.

"Jude must be destroyed." said Emma, feeling empathy for him.

"He is." replied Callie.

Just then, Callie's cell phone vibrated.

She took it from her pocket.

"Who is it?" asked Mariana.

"Wyatt. Again."

Brandon seemed angry when he heard Wyatt's name.

She closed her phone and put it back.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Emma.

"No, I'm fine."

"But I just don't get it, why does the killer hate Jude so much?" asked Hayley. "He has done no harm to anyone, now has he?"

"He is the most vulnerable target from the family." said Brandon.

"You have a point."

"Whoever this killer is, he definitely has something against us." said Mariana.

"Who would do that?" asked Brandon.

Just then, Wyatt joined them.

"Hey, guys!"

Brandon rolled his eyes, took his school bag and left in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?"

"Homework." answered almost instantly Mariana.

"Hey, Callie. Why didn't you answer my texts? I know you were getting them, it said 'read'."

"I'm sorry... I was just not in the mood."

Wyatt sighed.

"I understand." he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Callie, can we talk in private for a few seconds?"

But Callie wasn't paying attention to him. She saw Jude standing up from the lunch table along with Connor. He hugged him. He waved Connor goodbye and walked away.

"Um... I'll talk to you guys later." she said, taking her bag and leaving.

Wyatt stared after her. Bummed. And just a little irked too. He left, too.

"Hey, Jude!"

Jude noticed Callie heading to him.

"Are you going home?"

"Yes, I am, I was just about to ask you if you could come with me. I am scared to go by myself after what happened a few days ago."

Callie nodded.

"Sure. Let's go."

They left.

"So, when are we going to stalk Wyatt?" asked Hayley in excitement, impatient.

"Sssh, you shouldn't talk that loud, Hayley." Mariana said to her.

"Yeah, you are right. Sorry. So, when?"

"Tonight."

Emma and Hayley sported some wicked smiles.

"Wyatt is definitely hiding something from us. He is so obsessed with Callie, he won't even let her breathe alone for one single second."

"Couldn't agree more." said Emma.

"Are the T-shirts ready?" asked Hayley.

"Oh, yes, they are. You will both see and wear them tonight. I'll message you, okay?"

They both nodded, excited.

Callie and Jude were now walking on the streets together.

"Do you wanna talk?" asked Callie.

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Did you know about Taylor's dissapearance?" asked Jude.

"No. I just found out."

"Did anyone else from the family know?"

"No. I don't think so. They all seemed surprised by the news."

"How could they keep such a secret from me?! From all of us?! I was so relieved before, I thought that maybe things will get better in the future. Then I hear about this."

Callie wrapped an arm around him.

"Jude... I know you are upset but they didn't do it for bad purposes. They wanted to keep you out of it."

"Why? Give me an example."

Callie thought for a few seconds.

"Well... for example... to make you focus on your school..."

Poor Callie. She really didn't know what to say to defend her mothers.

"Rather than focusing on my friend who was in a serious condition after being stabbed?!"

Callie didn't reply anything. She looked down.

Jude sighed deeply.

"And when I thought that things couldn't get any worse..."

"Things won't get any worse."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Look, Jude, I know you are going through a hell right now, but we are going to survive this. We are a family, Jude. We will stay together until the end."

"I know, I know, but why doesn't he just kill me? I mean, it's clear that the killer hates me. Why doesn't he just go straight to me?"

"He wants to mentally torture you, Jude. Don't let him do that."

"It's too late. I think he already succeded in that."

"That's not true. You are a strong boy, Judicorn. You can't let a psycho that wears a mask to kill your friends to defeat you. You don't give up so easily. The Jude I know is very strong... and brave, too."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because I know who you are, Jude. And I know that you can turn the tables on him."

"If you say so..."

"Just hang in there, okay?"

Jude nodded.

Callie's cell phone vibrated. She rolled her eyes, expecting Wyatt to text her the fifth time that day.

"Who was that?"

"Probably Wyatt. He constantly messages me these days. He gets pretty annoying."

"He is a suspect, isn't he?"

Callie scoffed.

"Wyatt's no killer." she said.

Jude quickly pushed Callie's arm off him.

"Why do you defend him? Because he is your ex-boyfriend?"

Callie gave Jude a look.

"How well do you know him, Callie?"

"Wyatt didn't kill Daria nor Jesus. I swear to you, he is harmless."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He may be a creep sometimes, but I know Wyatt. He is no psycho or some sort of sociopath. He is just desperate."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Callie didn't answer anything for a few moments.

"It's hard to explain..." she said, sighing.

Jude scoffed.

"I can't believe how naive you are, Callie! That night, at the abandoned amusement park..."

"He was just taking a stroll, Jude! Just like he said!"

"Yeah, I quess that would be his story. If I were in your place, I'd stay away from him."

Jude started walking faster. Callie followed him.

"Jude, wait!"

Jude stormed in his house, Callie right behind him.

He saw Stef sitting in the living room. She noticed him.

"Mom, tell me right now what happened to Taylor!"

Stef let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I still don't know how the press found out about it. I wanted to keep this a secret."

Jude frowned.

"Why?!"

"To protect you, Jude!"

"To protect me?! If that's your way of protection, then..."

"Jude, lower your tone!"

"NO!"

He hurried upstairs.

Stef looked at him, tears in eyes.

Callie entered the living room and closed the door.

"Hey, mom... are you okay?"

"No, I'm not..." she cried.

Callie sat beside her and hugged her.

"It's ok, mom..."

"Jude wasn't supposed to find out about it."

"Who spread the word?"

"I have no idea. This was supposed to be kept confidential. I already talked to her parents. They agreed with our decision."

"What does Mike think about it? She didn't just "went missing", did she?" Callie whispered.

"No..." Stef mumbled. "I don't think so."

"Was she...?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

Suddenly, Jude entered the living room again.

"Mom, there's something you have to see."

He went and showed her the message he received from Taylor.

"...but you'll see me soon." read Mike, while in his office.

"That's what she said."

Stef and Callie were there, too.

"Was it Taylor?" asked Mike.

"I don't know."

"Couldn't somebody else use her phone?" asked Callie.

"It's possible."

"I think somebody pretended to be her." she continued.

"We couldn't find her phone, either. But with the help of this message, I think we can track it down with GPS coordinates. This way, maybe we can find Taylor, too."

Jude sighed in stress.

"God, I hope she is alive..." he mumbled.

"We hope that too, Jude."

00:00. Mariana pulled the car to a stop... right outside Wyatt's house.

Emma was sitting in the front passenger seat, while Hayley was sitting in the back.

They were all wearing black T-shirts. "#justiceforjesus" was written on them.

"These T-shirts are awesome!" exclaimed Hayley.

Hayley was shaking with anticipation.

"I know, right?" said Mariana.

"Let's get started." said Emma with excitement.

Mariana nodded. They got out of the car.

They went straight to the front door with slow steps. They wanted to make sure that nobody will hear them. When they got there, they stopped.

Fuck.

How were they supposed to enter the house?

Mariana tried opening the door. Of course it was locked.

"Where would someone hide his house keys?" whispered Emma.

"I have an idea." said Hayley.

They watched her as she took out from her purse a hairpin.

"I've came here prepared." she said with a grin.

They smiled at her.

Not too later, Wyatt's front door lock had been picked by Hayley with the hairpin.

Hayley let out a wicked chuckle.

"Fuck, yes!" moaned Mariana, whispering. "You are a really good secret agent, Hayley Heinz!"

"I know!" she replied.

Hayley couldn't hide it. She was full of exhilaration.

"Let's go in." whispered Emma.

They both nodded.

Mariana pushed the door open very mysteriously and walked into the kitchen along with Emma and Hayley.

All the house lights were off.

"I think he is sleeping." whispered Mariana.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Hayley.

"Clues. Let's start with the drawers."

Emma and Hayley nodded. They all started searching the drawers for anything suspicious.

"Nothing here." said Emma, closing a drawer.

"Nothing here, either." said Hayley, doing the same thing. "There's nothing suspicious in the drawers. Only tableware, bowls and dishes. If Wyatt really is the killer, then he is really good at hiding evidence."

Mariana still didn't give up searching. She searched deeper...

...and took out from one of the drawers a GHOSTFACE MASK.

"Or not." she said.

Emma and Hayley's eyes widened.

"Oh my god..." they both whispered.

"Is that...?!" asked Hayley.

"Yes." answered Mariana.

Suddenly...

The kitchen lights flashed on.

The girls looked over, shocked.

Mariana's facial expression was saying everything: Fuck.

"Mariana? Emma? Hayley? What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" Wyatt shouted, his face filled with shock and disbelief. "You have some explanations to do, girls."

"No." said Mariana. "You have some explanations to do, Wyatt."

She showed him the mask.

"Explain this to the police."


	10. The Football Game

#  **Chapter 10**

Half an hour later, Mike and Stef arrived at Wyatt's house.

Wyatt was in the kitchen, sitting nervous on a chair. He seemed really stressed and agitated.

Mariana, Emma and Hayley were there, too.

"Officer, I swear to you, I have nothing to do with this." he said with a shaky voice.

"We found the killer's mask in one of his kitchen cabinets." explained Mariana.

Mike raised his eyebrows in curiosity and took the mask, gloves in hands. He looked at it.

But suddenly, he frowned:

"Wait a second." he said. "But what are you three doing here in the first place?!"

Mariana, Emma and Hayley shared some looks.

"Wait." said Mariana. "You don't think that we planted this mask, now do you?"

"Mike, what are you thinking?!" asked Stef.

"I just asked a simple question. Why are you at Wyatt's house in the middle of the night?"

"And what's with the T-shirts?!" asked Stef.

"Um, well..." started Emma.

"We were suspicious of him, okay?!" admitted Mariana. "We did it for Jesus' sake. I just wanted to catch the bastard that killed him, so... we teamed up and... we broke into his house to look for clues or evidence that may point to him being... the killer."

Wyatt looked in disbelief and shock at her.

"What?!" he asked. "This is madness. I'm not capable of murder, you have to believe me! I didn't even wear that stupid mask! Not even once! I didn't even buy one! Someone planted that in my house!"

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" asked Hayley, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, are you serious right now, Hayley?!"

"Enough!" exclaimed Mike. "We will run some DNA tests on the mask to find out who wore it as soon as possible. But for now, you should go to your houses, girls. And don't ever do such things again without contacting us first."

They all nodded, looking down.

"Good."

"So, can I go to sleep now?" asked Wyatt.

"No, not yet. We will have to ask you some questions, boy."

Wyatt frowned.

"What?! I'm not guilty, I swear to God!"

"We'll see about that." said Stef.

"Stef, go and take the girls to their homes. You need to rest, too. I think I can handle this by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Alright. Come on, girls!"

Later, Stef drove Mariana, Emma and Hayley to their houses. Meanwhile, Mike was interrogating Wyatt.

They were both sitting at the table from the interrogation room, face to face. The mask was on the table, in front of Wyatt.

"So, Wyatt Casey, with honesty, is this mask yours?"

Wyatt looked at Mike with an emotionless face and answered:

"It's not. My. Mask."

"Are you sure you never wore it? At a club, at a Halloween party..."

"No, I swear to you. I never put that on my face."

Mike nodded, not so convinced by his words.

"Wyatt, you are Callie's ex-boyfriend, right?"

"Yes."

"I heard that you recently developed a new habit of entering her room by climbing through her window. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"But isn't that considered invasion of privacy?"

After a few moments, Wyatt answered:

"Yes, sir..."

"You seem to have some experience when it comes to breaking into other's houses. Did you ever do that before? Excluding the house of Callie, of course."

"N-no, I didn't..."

"What does Callie think of you?"

"She trusts me. But she became a little bit distant from me after a while. I noticed that."

"What does she think of you entering her house that way?"

"I don't know. She didn't seem to mind it. She believes in me."

"Were you two still close before Daria got killed?"

"Yes, we were. But I think we still are, but she just needs some space. And I respect her decision. I think I would've been thinking the same way as her if I were in her situation. She must be really terrified and stressed."

"Yes, indeed. Well, I think that's it." Mike said, standing up. "You are free to go. For now."

Wyatt sighed in relief and stood up, too.

"Oh, thank God. Thank you, officer! I swear to you, I am no..."

"Go home and get some sleep, kid."

Wyatt nodded and left the interrogation room.

At the police station's waiting room, Callie was there, impatiently sitting on a chair. She seemed to be waiting for someone.

She saw Wyatt heading to the exit door.

Seeing him, Callie suddenly lit up, her eyes widening and sparkling in happiness.

"WYATT!" she exclaimed.

Wyatt stopped and jumped, turning around to her, startled.

"Callie!"

They ran and hugged tightly.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you are okay!" she said, tears filling her eyes.

After they broke:

"What did Mike say to you?!"

"He asked me some questions, but he said that I am free to go."

"I heard what happened."

"Callie, you have to believe me, I..."

"I believe you, Wyatt!"

She gently caressed his long hair.

"I really do. It's very obvious that you are framed. The killer wanted the girls to find that mask so he could still kill people while the police was having their eyes on you."

Wyatt smiled at her with pure joy, a crazy grin on his face.

"Oh, Callie, you have no idea how happy I am that you trust me!"

He hugged her again, this time tighter.

"Wyatt... I am really sorry for how I treated you lately. It was a bad move from my part. And now I regret it. Very much. When I found out that you were in custody, I realised how much I need you in my life. If I didn't do anything to set you free, I would never forgive myself."

Wyatt couldn't believe what he heard. He teared a little.

"Callie... you came here... all by yourself... to set me free?!"

Callie nodded.

"Oh, Callie that's... that's just..."

"And I've been thinking about something lately... and the answer is yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna go on a date with you one day."

"Wait, are you serious?!"

"Of course I am!"

"Look, Callie, after everything that you've been through..."

"I need to relax a little. At least just for one night... spent with you."

"You have no idea how much I care about you, Callie!"

"I care about you, too, Wyatt!"

They smiled at each other for a few seconds. Wyatt was acting kinda awkward, maybe because of his exaggerated excitement regarding Callie's words.

"I will see you tomorrow, okay?" said Callie.

"Yeah. Sure. Cool."

Wyatt nervously chuckled.

Callie kissed him on the cheek, waved him goodbye and left.

Wyatt watched her go with a big smile on his face.

Deputy Adams drove Callie back home.

The next day, at the school break, Jude was eating his lunch outside the school on a picnic rug along with Connor.

"I should've guessed Wyatt. Repressed mommy issues." said Connor, biting from his sandwich.

"I always suspected him. Callie didn't want to believe me. I can't believe that they just set him free after they found the mask of the killer in his house."

"Nothing is for certain yet, so you can't just keep your finger pointed at him. Maybe your mom is right. Maybe he was framed, too, just like Mr. Timothy. I don't know what to believe anymore. Do you?"

"No." answered Jude, shaking his head. "I just don't wanna see Callie get hurt."

"Yeah, I know. You should look after her, that's what siblings do."

Jude nodded. "Right."

A few moments of silence.

"So, are you going to the football game tonight?" asked Connor.

Jude remembered almost instantly.

"Whoa, it's today?!"

Connor nodded.

"I totally forgot about it. I think the killer just got into my head. Yes, I will definitely come. It will help me take my mind off everything for a while."

Connor smiled.

"Good. We'll see each other there, I quess."

"Yep."

They laughed and discretely kissed on the lips.

They looked around. Nobody saw them.

After school, as always, Jude was going home along with Callie.

"Callie, I'm telling you, you can not trust him!"

"Why not? He is trustworthy."

"Things are not always what they seem, Callie. That I can assure you."

Callie started to get pretty upset.

"They let him go. He isn't guilty. Almost the whole school is still suspecting him, but I stand by Wyatt."

"See? That's where you are wrong, Callie. In times like this, you have to be careful of who you trust."

"I am!"

Jude raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes!"

"You seem to trust everyone. Give me an example of someone that you don't trust."

"This discussion gets old, Jude. Why won't you just drop it already?!"

"Because I am worried about you! You may not know who you are messing with!"

"Jude, I appreciate your concern, really, but I can take care of myself. I am the one that should be taking care of you. You are my little brother."

"Stop acting like I'm still a baby!" Jude snapped. "I am the reason why people die. We should take care of each other!"

Callie nodded.

"Yeah, you are right. Sorry for upsetting you, Jude."

Jude sighed.

"It's fine... By the way, will you come to the game tonight?"

Callie frowned.

"You mean the football game?"

Jude nodded.

"Oh my god, I nearly forgot!"

"You too?!"

"Yes. I think I may come. It will help me relieve the stress. Will you?"

"Definitely. I really need it. We all need to relax."

"Of course we do."

Five minutes later, they were about to reach home.

"Jude? I wanted to ask you something..." Callie whispered to him.

"Ask me what?"

"Did you get any other phone calls from..."

Jude didn't even let Callie finish her question.

"No. In fact, I didn't. It's strange, isn't it? I was really wondering why he suddenly just gave up."

"Maybe he really gave up." said Callie.

"I wanna believe that, but I don't. It's not over yet, I'm sure of it. Maybe he is waiting for something. Maybe he is plotting another crazy and risky adventure that will undoubtedly involve me, my family and my friends... or what's left of them..." he said with regret. "They still have no news about Taylor, that's what really worries me. I really wanna know if she is okay... or alive. But the chances for that are very weak if you think about what happened with Daria."

Callie sighed and looked down, feeling mercy for Jude. She teared. Jude noticed that.

"Callie, what is it?"

"Jesus would've enjoyed the game tonight..." she mumbled, controlling herself from crying. She was kinda failing at it.

Jude seemed to get sad, too while thinking about it. She was right.

"Yes... that's true..."

That's when they realised: they reached their house.

Callie wiped her tears and they both went inside.

At the police station. Mike called Stef in his office.

When she arrived, he spread the news to her:

"Ok, the DNA test results arrived."

Stef's eyes widened in surprise.

"Already?!"

Mike nodded.

"So, what are the results?"

"According to the report, there was no DNA found inside the mask, most likely someone managed to wipe it... however, some male fingerprints were found outside the mask."

"Whose fingerprints? Specifically."

"I don't know. We couldn't get a clear examination of them. So, what do you think about it?"

"Mike, what if the mask planted in Wyatt's house wasn't actually the mask that the killer is wearing?"

Mike frowned, interested by the idea. Hmmm.

"That's also a possibility. That may explain many things."

"My theory is that someone placed that mask to fool us. To make us look like idiots. Complete losers."

Mike seemed to get a little bit angry hearing Stef's words.

"We shouldn't let him play us like that." he said, severity in his tone.

"No, we shouldn't. We can't give up now, Mike. Any news about Taylor?"

"Unfortunately, not. Not for now. Her parents keep bugging me and I don't know what to say to them." Mike said, ashamed of himself.

Stef sighed deeply and said:

"Well, at least now we know the gender of the killer... or of the person that put the mask in that cabinet."

Mike nodded, still upset.

19:00. The game was starting in an hour.

Mariana was in her room, watching herself in the mirror while applying some pink lip gloss.

Emma was there, too, sitting on her bed.

Mariana was on the phone with Hayley.

"So, are you going to the football game?" Mariana asked her.

"Yes, I am. Do you mind if I will meet you girls there? I am heading to the school right now. I am about to take a shower."

"Why don't you come over here and use one of our bathrooms instead?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Why didn't you wash yourself at home, though?"

"I was kinda in a hurry and I forgot about it. I'll see you girls there, ok?"

"K. See ya."

Mariana hung up and placed the phone on the drawer.

"She wanna come, too?" asked Emma.

"No, she said she will meet us there."

"Why?"

"She needs to shower. In the girls locker room."

Emma gave Mariana a look.

"Doesn't she have her own bathroom?"

"She said she was in a hurry and that she doesn't want to return back home for that."

"Another benefit of living in America, huh?"

Mariana laughed.

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile, Brandon was in his room, laying on the bed, probably studying.

A knock on the door.

"Come in!" he shouted.

It was Callie.

"Hey." she shyly greeted.

"Hey."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Brandon threw his notebook and pen aside.

"I'm never too busy for you." he said with a small smile.

Callie smiled, too.

"The game's gonna start soon. Aren't you going to come with us?"

"No, I have to study. Sorry."

"So studying is your way of coping with the whole situation." Callie joked. "You are such a nerd."

"I know. I'll see you all afterwards, okay?"

Callie nodded. She was about to leave, but Brandon interrupted her:

"And have fun." he said.

Callie thought for a few seconds.

"You too." she said, giving Brandon an awkward look, before closing his door.

One hour later. Hayley was in the girls locker room, showering. The room was empty.

At the football field, the cheerleading squad was out doing their thing. Jude, Callie, Emma, Mariana, Stef, Lena and Connor were in the stands, watching.

The cheerleaders finished up their act and left, and the crowd applauded. The football team came out. The crowd gave them a standing ovation, clapping and shouting. Jude remained in his seat, looking irked.

The other team came out as well.

"Hey, did anyone of you see Wyatt around?" shouted Callie at the girls, while the clapping and the cheers were getting louder and covering her words. "He said he will be here."

"Nope." answered Mariana and Emma at the same time.

After a while, the crowd stopped cheering and everyone sat down.

The game started.

Callie looked around for Wyatt, a disappointed look on her face.

In the girls locker room, Hayley shook her hair and let the water drip from her locks. She turned off the faucet, exited the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Hayley walked towards her locker and looked through her bag.

Her clothes were gone.

Hayley frowned, digging deeper.

Just then...

THE LIGHTS FROM THE LOCKER ROOM WENT OFF.

Hayley turned around and gasped.

"Hey! Who did that?!" she shouted.

No answer.

Hayley started to panick.

The lights switched back on.

She looked up, confusion on her face.

Then, she heard a locker door slam, most likely from the boys locker room. Hayley jumped.

"Who's there?"

Silence. Pure silence.

Hayley stroked her hair slowly.

Then, she jumped again, startled by her own ringtone.

Hayley took out her phone from the bag. "Unknown"

Hayley frowned. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello." answered Ghostface. "What is a hot girl like you doing in the girls locker room alone?"

"Wow, you can prank call chicks with a stupid app for just 99 cents. What can I say? I'm impressed." she said, obviously sarcastic.

"I'm afraid it's not a prank."

Hayley's eyes widened. She was really starting to freak out now.

"Who is this really?"

"I AM THE ONE WHO IS GONNA RIP THE GUTS OUT OF YOU!" snapped Ghostface.

Click. The line went dead.

Hayley looked at the phone, shocked. She let out a deep sigh and shook her head.

No. It can't be real. It must be a prank. This can't be happening... Not to her...

She desperately searched the bag for her clothes. She couldn't find them.

She took her phone.

Suddenly, Hayley heard some slow foot steps approaching her.

She turned around completely and saw THE GHOSTFACE KILLER STAYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOOR WITH ONE HAND BEHIND HIS BACK.

Hayley SHRIEKED.

Ghostface just stood there. SPOOKILY SILENT AND STILL.

Hayley was just looking at him, petrified.

Just then, Ghostface raised his hidden hand, revealing the fact that he was holding Hayley's clothes.

Hayley let out a little gasp.

Ghostface let her clothes fall to the ground. He brandished a knife from inside his cape.

Hayley SCREAMED.

Ghostface swung and charged at her.

Thinking quickly, Hayley flipped the nearest bench over after a bit of a struggle and Ghostface ran right into it, flipping over it.

Hayley took off and exited the locker room. Ghostface quickly got up.

Hayley ran down the hallway, screaming desperately for help, Ghostface running after her.

She kept running, without looking back.

She turned to the right corner...

...BUMPING INTO MR. TIMOTHY!

HE GRABBED HER!

HAYLEY SCREAMED HER LUNGS OUT!

"OH MY GOD, HAYLEY, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"IT'S THE KILLER! HE IS AFTER ME, HE TRIED TO KI..."

Hayley lost her words as he heard Mr. Timothy groan in agony.

He dropped to the ground, revealing GHOSTFACE RIGHT BEHIND HIM!

He pulled out the knife from Timothy's back.

Hayley SCREAMED AGAIN!

"R-run..." mumbled Timothy, weakened.

Hayley didn't waste any time. She continued roaming through the labyrinth-esque hallways of the school, screaming, Ghostface following her with the speed of the light, Hayley's face tear-stained.

In her shock and panick state, she realised that she had her phone in her hand. She dialed the numbers 9-1-2 due to her trembling fingers.

"FUCK, NO!" she shouted, hysterically.

She backed up towards a wall, and suddenly...

HER ARM WAS SLICED BY GHOSTFACE FROM BEHIND! GHOSTFACE GRABBED HER!

He attempted to quickly slash her neck, but Hayley fought him off, dropping her phone and busting it in the process.

She saw some doors at a few centimeters away from her.

Running as fast as she could, she turned around to see Ghostface still behind her.

She didn't slow down, she just kept going, until she tripped.

Getting back up, she started running again, holding her bleeding arm due to the pain she was in.

Hayley began to slowly cry as she continued to run, finally reaching the doors.

She bursted out of them.

The football field was in the distance and Hayley decided to make a run for it. The football teams were still playing and the crowd was cheering and shouting.

She reached the field and got pushed down by a player who didn't notice what was going on.

She GROANED IN PAIN!

Everyone stopped playing and everybody looked at her.

Mariana and Emma's eyes widened in shock, identifying her almost instantly.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Mariana, tears in her eyes.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HAYLEY!" shouted Emma.

"Somebody, please, help me..."

She slowly got up from the ground.

She turned around and...

...HER THROAT GOT SLIT BY GHOSTFACE!

Blood splatted on the grass as Hayley's body fell to the ground. She was dead.

Ghostface ran away.

Everyone SCREAMED!

CALLIE PLACED A HAND ON HER MOUTH, STARING AT HAYLEY'S CORPSE WITHOUT BLINKING, TEARS IN EYES! JUDE, STEF AND LENA PALED! MARIANA AND EMMA SCREAMED AND CRIED THEIR LUNGS OUT! CONNOR GAGGED, ALMOST VOMITING!

FOOTBALL PLAYERS RUNNING AROUND EVERYWHERE! PEOPLE SCREAMING AND SHOUTING! PURE CHAOS!

Everyone ran away from the field in shock and fear.


	11. Caught In The Act

#  **Chapter 11**

Jude, Callie, Mariana, Emma, Lena, Stef and Connor looked in the distance at the empty football field... NOW A CRIME SCENE.

Mariana was sobbing quietly while Emma was hugging her.

Jude couldn't believe it. He still didn't recover from the shock.

Stef dialed Mike.

"Mike, you have to come as soon as possible! We have a homicide at the football field!"

"What?! What happened?!"

"Hayley Heinz is dead. Her throat got slit. It was the killer."

"Oh my god... are you alright?!"

"Yes, we are fine! Just hurry up, ok?!"

"Okay. I'm on my way."

Not too later, Mike arrived at the aftermath, along with several other cops and coroners.

They took photos of Hayley's corpse from any possible angle.

When they finished, Mike went to them.

"I can't believe she's gone, too..." said Mariana, crying. "We were a team together..."

Mike went to hug her but she pushed him off her.

"Don't touch me! I just wanna go home right now!"

Just then, an officer that went inside the school to investigate announced:

"We have one alive."

Everyone shared looks with each other.

"Who?" asked Stef.

"A man."

They all ran inside the school, revealing Mr. Timothy laying unconscious on the hallway floor.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S MR. TIMOTHY!" exclaimed Mariana, bursting out in tears.

Half an hour later, they were at the hospital waiting room, sitting.

Mike drove Connor home and returned to the police station.

They saw Brandon and Wyatt racing to them.

Callie stood up and hugged Wyatt.

Jude seemed uncomfortable with Wyatt around.

Brandon watched the moment with jealousy. But he snapped out of it quickly.

"I came as fast as I could." he said. "I can't believe... Hayley..."

"Neither do I." replied Mariana, who was still shaken.

Emma was sitting right beside her, with an arm wrapped around her. Supportive and comforting.

Suddenly, a doctor came to them.

Everyone looked at him with concern.

"He is gonna be just fine. He isn't awake yet and he may not remember anything. He will need some help with that."

They all nodded, feeling bad for him.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Mariana asked Stef.

"Yeah. Sure, honey. What is it?"

Mariana grabbed Stef's hand and they went to a corner. Jude, Callie and Emma followed them.

"Did the DNA test results arrive?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"So, who wore the mask?"

Stef let out a deep sigh.

"There was no DNA found on the inside of the mask."

"What?!" they all said.

"Whoever wore that mask, if it was worn, knew how to wipe out the evidence. But the chances of someone wearing it are very weak, considering the fact that there were some unclear male fingerprints found on the outside, so that might mean that..."

"Someone planted the mask in Wyatt's house, attempting to frame him." said Callie.

"Yes, probably."

"This proves that Wyatt is not guilty. Now we have proof."

"Callie, what if Wyatt framed himself?" whispered Jude.

Callie gave Jude a look. Are you serious?!

"Don't give me that look. That's also a possibility. Framing himself so he can prove his innocence..."

Emma and Mariana seemed interested by Jude's theory. Mariana thought a little. Hmmm.

"I never thought of that." Mariana said. "Yes. You are right. He could've done that."

Callie looked at her in disbelief, tears in eyes.

"Are you all serious?! After everything that has happened so far, you still think that Wyatt is the killer?! I... I just..."

Callie stormed out of the hospital, without looking back.

"Hey, Callie, where are you going?! Come back right now!" Stef shouted, attracting everyone's attention.

Wyatt and Brandon raced outside.

"Callie, wait!" exclaimed Brandon!"

"Callie, stop! What happened?!" asked Wyatt.

Callie stopped running, wiped her tears and turned to them.

"Brandon, could you please leave me and Wyatt alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah... Sure..." he said, a little bit angry that he was left out.

He did as he was told to.

"My family still thinks that you did it."

"But you trust me, right? That's all that matters."

Callie sighed in frustration.

"I keep trying to convince them that you can be trusted, but they don't wanna hear it. I don't know what I can do to defend you..."

"You don't have to do anything, okay? If necessary, they can handcuff and arrest me."

"What are you talking about?! I can't let you go to prison!"

Stef and Lena went outside.

"Honey, come back inside!" exclaimed Lena.

Callie looked at her mothers, and then back at Wyatt.

"Go. I'll see you tomorrow." he said to her.

Callie nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay. Be careful." she said, calming herself down.

Wyatt smiled at her.

"You too."

Wyatt left.

Lena and Stef grabbed Callie inside.

"Callie, don't ever do that again!" Stef exclaimed. "Where were you going?"

"I just wanted to be alone."

"Sit down." said Lena.

Callie and her mothers sat back on their chairs.

"Sweetheart, look, I know that you care about Wyatt and that you would do anything to defend him..." started Lena.

"But he is a suspect, like it or not." continued Brandon.

Callie looked down, not even bothering to look at anyone.

"You have to be careful when you are around him." Stef said. "He is still a suspect on our list. Do we have to remember you that we found the killer's mask inside his house? Sure, there's a big possibility that someone just planted it to make him look guilty, but anything is possible. At this point, you don't have to trust anyone. Not even the innocent. They may not be as innocent as they seem, so promise me you won't spend too much time with him while we are on this case."

Callie nodded, controlling her anger.

"Yeah. Ok, fine." she said, taking a deep breath.

Stef and Lena smiled at her.

"Good." said Lena, gently caressing her cheek.

"We should get going." said Stef, looking at her wrist watch.

Lena nodded.

They all went home. Emma slept over at their house.

The next day, it was announced that the school classes were canceled for a week, due to what happened last night.

After breakfast, Mariana went in her room with Emma.

Mariana locked the door and sat on the bed along with her.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I have a plan. Hayley may be gone, but this doesn't mean that the "Justice for Jesus" team is gone, too. We don't have to let that psycho defeat us , right?"

"Of course not. So, what's the plan?"

"I think that we should look for clues somewhere else."

"Like?"

"Well, just think about it: when the killer told Jude to go to the abandoned amusement park, he told him that because he wanted Jude to find something there."

"Daria's dead body." Emma continued.

"Exactly. What if that park is some sort of secret place of the killer or something? A place where he may be hiding many other things, and maybe something that may help in revealing his identity."

"So you say that we should investigate it?"

"You see through me, Em."

Emma sighed and said a little bit shy:

"I don't know what to say, Mariana. I'm kinda afraid to go there. It's kinda risky, don't you think?"

"Do you want justice for Jesus or not?!"

"Of course I do, but... what if the killer stalks us? What if he tries to kill us?"

"Then we will fight back."

"How?"

"I'll find a way. In the meantime, we should take a look at all the victims until now."

Mariana grabbed a paper and a pencil and wrote the name of every victim. Then, she explained to Emma:

"First, it was Daria. Her death was the catalyst of everything that happened afterwards. She was friends with Jude. School principal Monte. She was the one that confirmed the appearance of the killer. She is in good terms with Lena. Jesus. He was related to all of us and he was your boyfriend. Taylor and Connor. They are also Jude's friends. Hayley. She joined our team and was friends with me in the past. Mr. Timothy. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The killer was forced to stab him, so he could finish off Hayley."

Emma realised almost instantly:

"That's why he didn't kill Timothy. He is no target to him. The killer is targetting only people connected to your family."

"Exactly. Whoever the killer is, his goal is definitely to make us suffer. Wyatt is still the prime suspect on my list."

"Same. I don't trust that guy. He is acting kinda weird since him and Callie broke up. By the way, shouldn't we tell her all of these?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Callie gets very emotional when it comes to blaming her ex-boyfriend as the killer. She doesn't even wanna hear it. But above all, we agreed on keeping our plans secret, didn't we?"

Emma nodded.

"Yes. You are right. So, when are we going to go there?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Why in the night? Why not in the day?! It's bad enough that going there will make us killer's prey."

"The night lures the killer. And that's what we have to do."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Emma shouted, scared of what was going to happen next.

"I am not scared of him. Not anymore. You shouldn't be, too. We have to be brave, Emma. We have to do this. For Jesus."

"You are right."

Suddenly, Emma's eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?"

"Wait a minute... The killer's main targets are people connected to your family, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, doesn't this make me a target, too?! I am your friend and girlfriend of Jesus! I am undoubtedly a target! A glass waiting to shatter!"

"No, you aren't. And you won't ever be. As long as we will stick together. Nothing bad will happen to any of us."

Emma sighed. She really was afraid.

"If you say so..."

Mariana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay. If we do this, there won't be any killer on the loose. Not anymore. Tomorrow night, we will change the ending."

Emma nervously nodded.

Meanwhile, Jude was in his room, sitting on the bed.

He was on the phone with Connor.

"How's your cheek?" asked Jude.

"It's fine. A few more days and I'll be as new."

"I'm glad to hear that. School's canceled. Do you wanna hang out at the diner with me?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll meet you there in an hour, okay?"

"K."

One hour later, Jude met with Connor at the diner. They took a seat. Callie went to take their order.

"Callie?!" asked Jude, surprised. "I didn't know your work shift is today."

"It helps with the stress. What can I get you, boys?"

"Two hamburgers, please."

"Great choice!" she said, smiling at them.

She left.

Someone entered the diner: Wyatt.

Jude and Connor saw him. Jude whispered something to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Callie!" he greeted her.

"Wyatt! Hey!"

She hugged him.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Could've been better. But overall I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm kinda lonely. And I was thinking..."

Jude and Connor couldn't hear what they were talking anymore. It seemed like something confidential. They saw Callie giggling at him.

"What do you think he said to her?" Jude whispered to him.

"I don't know."

"So, what do you say if I pick you up at 11 PM? When everyone is sleeping?" asked Wyatt with a flirtatious tone.

Callie laughed.

"Sure."

"Great. Oh, and one more thing: you better wear a nice dress."

Callie chuckled at his comment.

"I promise you, I'm going to be the sexiest girl you ever saw in your life."

"I hope so. See you later, gorgeous!"

Wyatt waved and left. Callie smiled as he watched him go.

A few minutes later, the hamburgers were ready.

Callie placed them on their table.

They thanked her.

"Oh, Callie, what did Wyatt have to say to you?" asked Jude.

"Nothing. He just asked how I'm doing."

"Oh..."

"Look, Jude, as I told you before, you don't have to worry about me. After all, it's you that I'm worried about. I can defend myself. You are the one who needs protection, and I will make sure that the killer won't touch a hair from your head."

"Okay... Thanks."

Callie smiled at them and kissed Jude on the forehead.

"Enjoy your meal." she said, leaving.

Meanwhile, Mariana was in her room preparing Emma for the confrontation tomorrow.

"Don't forget, Emma. You are on a wrestling team. You know how to defend yourself. Fighting a killer won't be a problem to you. The most important thing is to be very careful and focused. If we hear any foot steps behind us, we turn around and don't ask who's there, because he is definitely not going to answer. That's not how this killer works. If he goes to attack us, you know what happens next."

"We'll give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Exactly."

"I quess it won't be that hard. Thank you for doing this."

"You don't have to thank me. We make a really good team, don't we?"

They smiled at each other and hugged.

21:00 PM. Connor was in his house, alone. His dad left because he had some hunting to do.

Connor was in the living room, watching TV. He was watching a horror movie. "A Nightmare on Elm Street"

His mobile phone rang.

He muted the TV and looked at the caller ID: "Unknown"

He answered:

"Hello?"

"Hello."

Connor scoffed.

"Nice imitation of Ghostface, asshole."

"Oh, don't make me blush! Why thank you. What can I say, I'm flattered."

"I'm glad. Eat me."

"DON'T HANG UP ON ME!"

He hung up.

His cell phone rang again. "Unknown"

Connor rolled his eyes and hung up.

He continued watching the movie.

Suddenly, the power went off.

"Shit!" he cursed.

He stood up from the sofa and went to the front door, just to make sure that it was locked.

He tried opening it. It didn't work. Good.

He sighed in relief.

Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed. He received a new text message. It was the same person that called him earlier. "Pissed off that you couldn't finish the movie, right, closet boy?"

Connor frowned in fear.

He dialed his dad.

"Dad, you need to come home. The power went off and a creep keeps bugging me. I'm afraid."

"I'll be there in a few minutes! In the meantime, try to stay calm, ok? I'll come home as soon as I can."

"Okay."

He hung up and turned on his phone flashlight.

He went in the kitchen and quickly searched the drawers for a weapon. He took a kitchen knife.

He received another text message.

Connor nearly jumped.

He read it. "The front door may be locked, but you forgot to check the back door"

Connor's eyes widened. Fuck.

He ran to the back door, and FOUND IT OPEN.

Confusion and fear washed over his face.

"Dad, is that you?"

No answer.

Another message. "I'm outside your house"

Connor gasped.

He closed the back door shut and locked it.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Adam, Connor's dad, dressed in his hunting suit, got in the car quickly.

He started the engine and drove away.

There was a very large forest that he had to drive through to get to the suburbs. It took at least ten minutes to get through.

Out of sudden, there was a huge bump and a whoosh of air. Adam gripped the steering wheel and slammed down on the brakes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he erupted.

No. Not now. Not when his son is in danger.

Adam unbuckled and got out. He walked around behind the car. A long string of spikes was strewn across the road.

"FUCK, NO!"

He kneeled down to examine the spikes.

Just then, he heard foot steps approaching him from behind.

He turned around and looked down, seeing a pair of jet black boots.

He quickly got back on his feet with a grimace...

...AND HE WAS STABBED IN THE BACK!

Adam gasped and Ghostface pushed him against the trunk. He groaned in pain.

He stabbed him in the back multiple times, blood spreading on the trunk.

Adam's dying gasps matched along with the sounds of the knife plunging into him.

With one last raising of his knife, Ghostface sliced Adam across the neck.

Adam went silent. He was dead.

Ghostface dragged his body away.

One hour later. Connor was still in his house, waiting for his dad.

He was crouching on the floor, leaning against the back door. He was really starting to worry. Did anything happen to his father?! He should've been home by now.

Suddenly...

...his cell phone rang.

It read "Dad".

Connor sighed in relief. He answered.

"What takes you so long?!"

"Hello, Connor." answered Ghostface.

Connor paled.

"Noooo..."

"Yes!"

Connor got up.

"What did you do to him?!"

"What I'm going to do to you, that's the real bitch."

"WHERE IS MY DAD, ASSHOLE?!"

"He is in the forest, dead."

Connor's face streamed with tears.

"And if your father is dead, that means that you have nobody to save you now. You are hopeless. And that also means that I'VE GOT THE HOUSE KEYS!"

Connor GASPED.

Just then, the back door was unlocked from outside. The door violently opened.

Just as Connor was about to turn around...

A GLOVED HAND WRAPPED AROUND HIS FACE, MUFFLING HIS CRIES OF HELP. He attempted to fight back, dropping his phone to the floor.

Connor fought Ghostface, swinging the kitchen knife at him. Ghostface slammed him against a counter, taking Connor's knife and impaling it onto his stomach.

Connor SHRIEKED!

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE, DON'T!"

Connor screamed hysterically.

"SCREW YOU!" he shouted, groaning in pain.

Ghostface threw him to the ground. Connor was crying, squealing.

Ghostface stabbed him right below the neck with his hunting knife.

He gasped in horror... He could barely speak anymore.

Ghostface dived the knife into him one final time.

Connor's head slumped back slowly... he was dead.

Ghostface pulled out his knife and got on his feet, looking at Connor's lifeless body, brutally slained.

He tilted his head in an almost curious pose at his bloodied body, before sneaking away from the house.

22:50. Callie was in her room, gussying up in the mirror.

She smiled, proud of how she was looking.

She wore a blackish-grey dress with short sleeves that went down just below her shoulders. Her dress only fell down to just above her knees, and she wore furry black boots under it. She had also gotten her black hair curled nicely for the occasion.

A knock on the door.

Callie turned in surprise.

It was Brandon.

"Hey, Callie, are you... oh my godness!"

He lost his words staring at Callie.

Callie smiled at him.

"You look... beautiful." he said, regaining his ability to speak.

Callie chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Big plans later?"

Callie went to Brandon and whispered to him:

"Don't tell anyone about it. I'm going on a date with Wyatt."

Brandon's smiley face suddenly changed into a serious and somehow disappointed one.

"Oh... have fun." he sadly said.

"Brandon, is everything okay?"

Brandon couldn't hide it anymore.

"No."

He exited the room and closed the door.

Callie sighed, feeling bad for him.

Just then...

...she heard some noises coming from her window.

Callie gasped and turned around.

Wyatt was suddenly in her room, dressed formally. He had a rose in his hand.

"Wow, you look nice." he said, gazing at her in amazement.

"Back at you!" she said.

He offered her the rose.

"It's beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Callie tried not to blush.

Wyatt bent down on one knee.

"Callie Adams Foster, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Callie giggled, amused.

"It's just a date, Wyatt, not a proposal!"

"Yeah, right." he said, smiling.

He got up from the floor.

"So, can we go now, lady?"

Callie smiled at him.

"Yeah. We are ready to go."

Wyatt took Callie's hand.

"The cops are asleep." he whispered to her. "We can use the front door."

"Okay."

They left the house without a notice.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Callie's eyes widened in surprise.

The restaurant was really fancy and modern.

"Oh my god, Wyatt... How can you afford this?!"

"I have my ways and means. It's open 24/7 so you don't have to worry about anything. Now, let's take a seat, shall we?"

They went to a table and sat down.

"Wow... you really impressed me, Wyatt."

"Not as much as you impressed me, Callie. You look so hot and charming tonight."

They nervously chuckled at each other.

The waiter came and took their order.

Afterwards, Wyatt pulled his car to a stop right in front of Callie's house.

She was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"This night was wonderful, Wyatt..." she whispered to him. "Thank you."

Wyatt smiled at her.

"It's my pleasure to make you happy, Callie. That's all I want. So, I will see you tomorrow?"

Without answering his question, Callie leaned to Wyatt and kissed him on the lips.

_In Callie's bedroom_

Callie and Wyatt were there. Callie leaned against the door. They were making out.

Wyatt sucked Callie's neck. She moaned in pleasure.

They went to the bed.

Callie started removing her dress and Wyatt removed his black jacket and his white shirt.

The two continued kissing, as Wyatt unbuttoned his pants and Callie began slipping off her dress.

Meanwhile, Jude was in his bedroom, sleeping.

His cell phone buzzed.

He groaned and slowly woke up.

He took his phone from the bedside. "Unknown"

Jude gasped and answered.

"H-hello?!" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Hello, Jude."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?!" Jude snapped. He was sick and tired of his phone calls.

"I wanna play another game."

"I'm not playing games."

"Then I'll find someone else to play with. Callie seems to enjoy herself in the bedroom with Wyatt."

Jude paled.

"If you touch her, I swear to God..."

"What? What are you going to do, Jude? You are useless. And you know it."

"You do know that the cops are right outside our house, right?"

"I won't mind slicing them open."

Jude racked his brain and ran a hand through his hair. He was a nervous wreck.

"F-Fine." he mumbled. "As long as you don't touch Callie..."

"When I said that I won't mind slicing them open I wasn't talking about the cops, Jude!"

Jude's eyes widened, as he heard Ghostface chuckling.

"FUCK YOU!"

Jude hung up and stormed out of his room.

He entered Stef and Lena's room in a hurry.

"MOMS!" he desperately shouted.

His mothers woke up almost instantly.

Stef, half-awake, turned on the lights from the room.

"Jude, what is it?!" she asked, worried.

"The killer called me! He threatened to kill Callie!"

Stef and Lena's jaws dropped.

Meanwhile, in Callie's room, Wyatt and Callie, both naked and under the covers, were having sex. Callie pulled Wyatt's long hair away from his face as she dived in for another kiss.

Suddenly...

...CALLIE'S BEDROOM DOOR WAS PUSHED OPEN!

Both Wyatt and Callie jumped.

Jude, Stef and Lena entered the room.

"Callie, are you OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Stef.

They all covered their faces.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Wyatt, falling from the bed.

Callie covered herself with the blanket.

"MOM, WHAT THE FUCK?!" shouted Callie, annoyed.

"PUT YOURSELF SOME CLOTHES AND TELL WYATT TO GET AWAY FROM THE HOUSE NOW!" shouted Stef, still not daring to look at them.

Desperate, Wyatt, still on the floor, took his costume and left the house through her window in a big hurry.

Callie put on some pajamas and went to them.

"Done. I hope you're happy." she said, bitter and angry.

They uncovered their faces and looked at her.

"CALLIE, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH WYATT?!" Stef shouted at her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING, MOM?! PLAYING HOPSCOTCH IN THE BEDROOM?!"

"Callie, you are in danger!" exclaimed Jude.

"What?!"

"The killer called me earlier! He threatened me that he is going to kill you and Wyatt!"

Callie's eyes widened in shock.

"OH MY GOD, WYATT!" she shouted, bursting out in tears.

Just then, Jude's cell phone rang. "Unknown."

"Change of plans." Ghostface said. "Maybe some other time."

Click. The line went dead.


	12. Shocking Discovery

#  **Chapter 12**

"Connor, are you mad at me?"

This was the tenth message that Jude sent to Connor. He didn't answer any of his phone calls and texts, and Jude didn't like that.

Maybe his dad punished him and he has forbidden Connor to talk to him once again.

But something just didn't feel right. If that was the case, Connor would've told him by now.

Sitting on his bed, Jude sighed and placed his phone beside him. The sun was shining through the window.

A knock on the door.

"Come in." he sadly said.

It was Callie.

"Jude, aren't you coming for breakfast?"

She noticed Jude's look on his face.

"Jude, what happened?"

She closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Tell me."

She wrapped an arm around him, and Jude leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Connor doesn't talk to me anymore."

Callie frowned.

"What?!"

"I called and messaged him one hundred times. He didn't answer." he mumbled, almost crying.

"Maybe he is busy."

"So busy that he can't reply to a text?! What if his father..."

"You are overreacting. Maybe he didn't wake up yet."

"He always wakes up early in the morning, it's something very unusual for him."

'Maybe he is stressed, just like us. Don't make such a big deal of it. Do I have to remember you that he witnessed Hayley dying right in front of his eyes? He must've been very shocked and terrified. Didn't you think of that?"

Jude gulped.

"I don't know what to say. I just have a very bad feeling about this."

"Just wait a few hours, and he will message you back, I assure you."

"If you say so... And speaking of people dying right in front of my eyes... I don't know about the others, but I kinda got used to it. Every place I set foot, someone dies. This is only my fault."

"Jude! It isn't your fault that a psycho who wears a mask kills people to make you feel responsible for their deaths!"

"It is my fault. I am the reason why he started killing people in the first place."

"Psychopaths don't need reasons to make them kill others."

"Callie..."

"Hm?"

"How do you cope with this? With everything that happened so far."

Callie bit her lip and answered:

"Well... I keep telling myself that it can't get worse than that, even if it gets. It sucks on so many levels, but running away gets me nowhere. I've learned to embrace it."

"And it helped?"

"Yes, indeed, it helped. It helped me remember that still, I have some dear people around me. I focus on them, and then I realise how lucky I really am."

Jude smiled at her in adoration. Callie was obviously also referring to Jude.

She snuggled him tightly. Jude loved when she did that. It always made him feel better, and in times like this, he really needed it.

"Hang in there, ok?" Callie supportively said to him, patting his shoulder.

Jude nodded.

Callie stood up.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs."

They did so and went to the kitchen to eat.

One hour later, Emma was walking on the streets. She was on the phone.

"Yes, Mariana, in about five minutes I'll be at your house. I'll see you there, okay?"

She hung up and put her phone in the pocket.

Just then...

She heard some sounds coming from the bushes. Something was there.

Emma stopped and turned around.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Who's there?"

Emma shrugged and continued walking. Must've been a squirrel or something.

Suddenly, out of nowhere...

...GHOSTFACE LEAPED OUT FROM THE BUSHES!

HE TACKLED EMMA TO THE GROUND!

EMMA SCREAMED!

Emma removed the mask, revealing Mariana underneath.

"MARIANA?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Mariana stood up and removed the cape.

"I expected more from you." she replied. "I thought I taught you some things."

Mariana helped her get up from the ground.

"If you hear a noise or some foot steps behind you, you turn around and don't ask who's there. He races to you and you give him a taste of his own medicine, remember?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Well, now I definitely feel much more prepared." she said in annoyment.

Mariana sighed, regretting that she scared her friend like that.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that we are ready for tonight."

"It's okay."

"Come on, let's go to my house."

They left.

In the living room, Jude was dialing Connor. Again. As expected, the voicemail answered.

Lena entered the room.

Jude sighed in frustration.

"Jude, what is it?" she asked him.

"Connor's not answering my phone calls. I don't know what happened."

"Try calling him later. Maybe he is busy."

"So he is busy since I woke up until now?!"

"Jude, don't make a big problem of it. You have nothing to worry about."

"He should've answered by now. I just don't get it."

The front door opened. Emma and Mariana entered the house.

Lena went to them.

"Good morning, Emma!" she greeted.

"Morning, Mrs. Adams Foster. How are you today?"

"Great, thanks for asking! How are you doing?"

Emma gave Mariana a look and then looked back at Lena.

"Never been better." she said with a forced smile.

"Now, excuse us, but we have a really serious school project to do, so I hope you won't mind if we..." said Mariana.

"No, of course not. Don't let me stop you."

"Ok. Let's go, Emma."

They went upstairs, to Mariana's room.

Meanwhile, Wyatt was sitting at the diner. He was waiting for someone.

He saw Callie entering it.

"Callie, hey!"

He raised his hand.

Callie looked at him and smiled.

He stood up and went to kiss her on the lips.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay."

They sat down, facing each other.

"So, I was thinking..." he nervously said, playing with his fingers on the table.

Callie raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face.

"...are we like... a couple now?"

Callie held his hands.

"Of course we are."

Wyatt smiled happily.

"That's just great, Callie!"

Just then, Brandon entered the diner. He noticed Callie and Wyatt holding hands.

Brandon left, an angry look on his face.

Callie saw him. She stood up from the booth.

"Just give me a second, Wyatt."

She raced outside.

"Brandon, wait!" she shouted, running to him.

This didn't stop Brandon from walking.

"Brandon, stop! Please!"

He stopped, took a deep breath and turned around to her.

"What is it?" she asked, worried. "What's the problem?"

"You two are the problem, Callie." he bitterly said.

"What?"

"I said it."

"Why this?"

"I don't know how much I can hold it, Callie."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I still love you, Callie."

Callie's heart stopped beating for a second. She stared at him. She didn't expect that.

"I still have feelings for you, and I don't know what I can do about it."

Callie teared and opened her mouth, choosing her words.

"B-Brandon.. I..."

Wyatt exited the diner and went to them.

"What's going on?!' he asked.

"Stay away from it, this has nothing to do with you!" Brandon angrily exclaimed to him.

"I wasn't talking to you, dumbass!"

"Guys, cool it!" Callie shouted at them.

They ignored her.

"No... you didn't just call me a dumbass..." Brandon mumbled, clenching his fists in anger, preparing to fight him.

"Yes, I did. Dumbass."

Brandon punched Wyatt straight in the face!

He grunted and fell to the ground.

Callie screamed!

"BRANDON, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

She kneeled down to Wyatt. His nose was bleeding. Again. It ended just like the last time.

"WYATT!" she cried. "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." he mumbled.

Callie looked up at Brandon, tears in eyes.

Brandon left, quick on his feet.

"Oh my god... Wyatt..." she sobbed, holding his hand.

She helped him stand up.

"I'm sorry for saying it, but your brother is crazy as fuck."

"I don't know what's going on with him lately. He is acting exactly like a..."

"Psychopath?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"He definitely needs some therapy."

Callie sighed, looking down.

"Maybe he does... Let's go back inside, you need some help."

Wyatt nodded.

Meanwhile, in Mariana's room, she and Emma were rehearsing.

"Ok, so if he tackles me to the ground, I'll choke him and show to him that he messed with the wrong person." said Emma.

"Yes, that's right. And what if he is right in front of you and he races to you?"

"Then I'll bump right into him and I will fight him."

"Correct. I'm very proud of you, Emma!"

Mariana smiled at her with pride. Emma smiled, too.

Suddenly, Mariana's smile turned into a frown.

"What is it?" asked Emma.

"Someone's crying."

That was the moment when Emma heard it, too.

Confusion washed over their faces.

They left the room.

Jude was in his room, sitting on the bed, looking down and crying.

Mariana and Emma went there.

"Judicorn, what's the matter?!" asked Mariana.

She closed the door and they sat beside him.

Jude's face was red from crying. He was staring at his phone while sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is it?"

"L-L-Look..." he mumbled, giving Mariana his cell phone.

She looked at the phone screen. Emma went to see, too.

"Connor finally texted back." he said.

Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Oh my god..." whispered Mariana.

"We need to break-up. I don't wanna see you ever again."

This was the text message that Jude received from him.

Jude covered his eyes with his palms.

"Oh, no..." mumbled Emma, feeling mercy for him.

They both snuggled him.

Five minutes later. Jude was sitting in the living room along with Mariana, Emma, Stef and Lena. He had dark circles under his eyes.

Jude told them what happened.

Lena rubbed Jude's shoulder.

"Oh, sweetheart... I am so sorry..."

Stef didn't know what to say. She felt his pain.

"I can't believe that's all he had to say. I don't even know what determined him to say that. What have I done so bad?!"

A thought crossed Mariana's mind almost instantly.

"Jude..." she said. "What if the reason of the break-up isn't you?"

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if the reason of that is..."

"The killer!" he exclaimed, almost jumping from the sofa.

"Exactly! Maybe he is feeling targeted and in danger because he is your boyfriend- ex-boyfriend, and he doesn't want any trouble."

"But he could've told me that!"

"Maybe he thought that the killer is stalking him and watching his every move. I bet that after this nightmare ends, he will go back to you."

Jude sighed, a little bit relieved.

"Maybe you are right."

He sported a small smile.

They all hugged him.

Callie was at the diner. Wyatt wasn't there now.

She dialed Brandon. The voicemail.

"Brandon, call me as soon as you can. We need to talk."

She put her phone in the pocket and sighed.

Something was definitely wrong with Brandon, Callie could feel it. Now Callie was understanding why Jude had some suspicions regarding him. Ever since Jesus died, Brandon would go off about nothing.

His mood swings were... let's just say, unnatural.

He'd spend lots of time in his room or mostly at his dad's house, isolating himself from everyone else.

Maybe he is depressed. Maybe he'd lock himself in the room to cry.

Many thoughts were running around Callie's mind in that moment. She knew Brandon very well, and something was obviously wrong with him, and she was worried about him.

She snapped out of it when she saw Jude entering the diner. He didn't look too happy.

"Hey, Jude. What's wrong? You seem sad."

"Can we sit?"

"Yeah, sure."

They sat down in a booth.

He told her about the break-up.

Callie frowned.

"Wait. That's all he had to say to you?"

Jude sadly nodded.

"Yeah..."

"That's... that's harsh..."

"I know..."

"Jeez. What's up with everyone today?!"

"What do you mean, Callie?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

Callie didn't want to worry Jude. He had his own reasons to worry, after all, and Callie didn't want to make things worse for him. He didn't need that.

"Tell me."

Callie sighed.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you. But please... don't tell anyone about it."

"Okay."

"So, the thing is... I met up with Wyatt in here. Everything went okay, until Brandon saw us holding hands."

"What did he do?"

"He ran off. I went after him to stop him, and he said... some things to me. And then Wyatt went to us and they got into a fight that ended with Wyatt's nose broken. Again."

"What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know! I was wondering that, too. I really need to talk to him about it, but he won't answer my phone calls."

"But I don't get it, why does he spend so much time at Mike's house?"

"He told me that that's the place where he feels safe. He probably goes there to play the piano or something."

"Or maybe he's lying."

Callie didn't say anything for a few seconds. But then:

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe..."

"Don't you find the fact that the killer never touched a hair from his head a little bit suspicious?"

Hearing Jude's words, a look of dread washed over Callie's face. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"Yes, I do... oh my god... I'm afraid to say this, but... is he...?"

"He can be."

"Oh, what am I saying?! This is our brother that we are talking about! He is no enemy to us!"

But her own words didn't seem to convince Callie. Nor Jude.

"Or is he?" Jude asked.

"No, he is not. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I have to go." Callie said, leaving the diner.

Callie was walking on the streets in a hurry. She had to find Brandon ASAP. She knew where she could find him. At Mike's house. Of course.

When she arrived there, she knocked on the door, expecting Mike to open it.

To her surprise, it was Brandon himself who did it.

"Callie?!" he asked.

He didn't expect her going there.

"Brandon! Thank God I found you! I was worried. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

He let her inside and closed the door.

They sat in the living room beside each other.

"I just have so many questions that I didn't find the answer yet." said Callie.

Brandon listened to her curiously.

"And I think it's time to make some things clear to me."

Brandon nodded, a little bit uncomfortable.

Callie took a deep breath.

"Okay... My first question is... when you first got into a fight with Wyatt... was that because of me? With honesty, please."

After a few moments, he answered:

"Yes."

"The second question. Is that why you hate him so much? Because you still have feelings for me?"

"Yes."

"Everytime you go straight to your room and lock yourself in until dinner... is that because of him?"

"No. It has nothing to do with him. Or you."

"Then?"

"I'm afraid, Callie! Okay? As I told you before, I don't feel safe in that house. Locking myself in my room makes me feel more comfortable with the whole situation."

Callie gasped.

"What?"

"Brandon... I just remembered something... I talked to your father a week ago."

"So?"

"I asked him what made you go to his house the night when Daria was murdered, and he said that you didn't visit him."

Brandon stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. He noticed Callie's eyes filling with tears.

"Now, answer my final question... Were where you when Daria got killed?" she said, her voice trembling.

"I wasn't in here." Brandon admitted.

"Then where were you?!"

"I went outside for a walk to get some fresh air. I was feeling upset, alone and angry. I had to clear my mind somehow."

"But why did you lie about that?"

"Because of the reason why I went for a walk in the middle of the night in the first place!"

"What are you talking a..."

"We kissed, Callie! Remember?!"

Callie remembered almost instantly.

"Yes... I do remember..."

_Flashback_

Callie and Brandon were in the living room.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Brandon mumbled, as Callie leaned closer to kiss him.

"I know... I don't care... I just wanna be with you."

She kissed him on the lips, and he responded to it.

The kiss soon turned into a passionate and love filled make out session.

Jude stepped in the living room and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in shock and disgust.

"CALLIE?! BRANDON?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

They both jumped and looked at Jude, worried looks on their faces.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?! ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER AGAIN?!"

"Jude, this is not what it looks like!" Callie said, desperate to find a reasonable motive for their kiss.

"If you do that again, I swear to God I will tell everyone about it!" Jude angrily exclaimed, storming out of the room.

_End of flashback_

"That's why I lied, Callie. As much as I want to hide it, I can't. Not anymore. I love you, Callie, and..."

"Brandon... I love you, too. And I will always love you. But we are a family. If you are trying to restart something that never should've started in the first place, then stop it. Let's face it, we both need a family more than a relationship, and, after all, I am with Wyatt now. I'm sorry, Brandon, but that's just how the things are."

Brandon sighed angrily. He looked like he was about to explode in any minute.

"You are right." he mumbled. "Could you please go? I wanna be alone right now."

Callie nodded and stood up from the sofa.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll see you later, okay?"

Brandon didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her anymore.

"Okay, bye..." Callie said, leaving.

Later, Callie was walking on the streets, crying her lungs out. She was going home.

Hiding after a tree, Ghostface was watching her go. He left in the other direction.

21:00.

Mariana pulled the car to a stop right in front of the abandoned amusement park.

She got out from the car along with Emma.

They were wearing their "Justice for Jesus" T-shirts.

"Come on, Emma, let's do this. We have to be strong and fearless." she said to her, although she wasn't as brave as she thought she would be.

Emma nervously nodded. She was shaking in fear.

The abandoned amusement park was, well... abandoned.

Nobody was around. Just Mariana and Emma.

They walked around the park, looking for clues or evidence regarding the killer's identity.

They found a wood trunk in a corner.

"There!" exclaimed Mariana, pointing with the finger.

They ran there.

Mariana opened the trunk. It was empty.

Mariana made a look. WTF?!

"It's nothing in here..." she mumbled, disappointed.

"Yes, it is!" exclaimed Emma.

"Huh?"

"Look, I can see a paper."

Mariana's eyes widened in curiosity. She took the paper. What they saw written on it shocked them.

"Daria -  **X**

Monte

Jesus - **X**

Taylor -  **X**

Connor -  **X**

Hayley -  **X**

Emma

Mariana

Mike

Stef and Lena

Wyatt

** JUDE **

**CALLIE** "

"Oh my god..." whispered Emma, palm on her mouth. "Is that...?"

"His list of victims." Mariana said, staring at the paper, her eyes still wide.

Just then, Mariana gasped.

"What is it?!" asked Emma.

"Why isn't Brandon on the list?!"

They shared shocked looks with each other.


	13. The Finale – Part I

#  **Chapter 13**

Jude, Callie, Brandon and Lena were in the kitchen, having dinner.

Stef was at the police station with Mike.

That was the quietest dinner they ever had.

"I think I'm going to sleep." said Jude, standing up.

"What?" asked Lena. "Why so early? You didn't even finish your meal yet. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He left. Everyone watched him go, confusion on their faces.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Callie said, standing up and leaving, too.

"I think I need some fresh air." Brandon said.

It was just Lena now. She sighed and continued eating.

Jude was in his room, laying on his bed.

Callie followed him and sat on the bed.

"Jude, are you sure you are okay?"

"No, I'm not. I just want all of this to end. I don't wanna be a victim anymore. I just wanna get out of this stupid town..."

"Jude... running away gets you nowhere, remember?"

"I know... It'll never be over, will it?"

"Of course it will! We just need to stay together and don't give up on hope."

Something worried Jude when Callie said that they should "stay together". Callie noticed that.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Mariana?"

"She is in her room. She locked herself in. I quess she is following Brandon's foot steps... Speaking of Brandon, I think I'm going to talk to him, if you don't mind."

"It's okay, you can go. Good night."

"Good night."

Callie switched off all the lights from his room and left. Jude closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Brandon was outside, on the porch, watching the stars from the sky.

Callie joined him.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Brandon took notice of her.

"Yes, indeed." he said, looking back up.

"Brandon..." Callie shyly said. "If there's anything you can't tell anyone, you can tell me."

Brandon frowned and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I don't know. I was just asking."

"Why me?"

"Well... you aren't acting like yourself since a while ago..."

"You are bringing up that subject again?! Why would you... wait a minute... you don't think that I've done all of these, now do you?"

Callie didn't answer anything. She just looked at him.

Brandon scoffed.

"Great. Now I am the top suspect on this case."

"Brandon..."

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"I'm going at my dad's house, Callie! Big shocker!" he angrily shouted at her before leaving.

Callie sadly sighed.

At the police station, Stef was talking with Mike.

"Ok, I checked the phone records." Mike said. "The text message that Jude received was indeed from Taylor's phone."

"But the possibility of someone using her phone isn't scrapped yet, now is it?" asked Stef.

"No, that's possible, too. Also, I managed to locate her phone."

Stef raised her eyebrows.

"Really?!"

Mike nodded.

"So, where is it?"

"It seems like it's in the same place where we found Daria's dead body..."

"At the abandoned amusement park." Stef said.

"Yes. We need to go there."

Meanwhile, Jude was sleeping.

Someone slowly opened the door of his room. GHOSTFACE.

He went closer to him and looked at him for a few seconds.

Jude was quietly sleeping. He had no clue that he was in his room.

Then, Ghostface went to a drawer.

On the drawer, there were many photos of him and the family.

Ghostface mysteriously slid the knife across the drawer, until he saw a picture of Brandon, Callie and Jude.

He took it and looked at it.

Ghostface tilted his head, and, with samurai speed...

...HE SPLIT THE PHOTO IN TWO WITH THE KNIFE.

The half with Jude fell on the drawer.

Ghostface closed his fist, taking with him the other half; the one with Callie and Brandon.

He left the room quickly and closed the door shut.

Jude instantly woke up and startled.

He quickly sat up and looked around him.

Nobody was there.

Jude gulped and started breathing heavily in fear. He went to switch on the lights from his room and then he sat on his bed. He couldn't sleep anymore. It seemed like that was going to be a long night.

Later, Callie was in the kitchen with Lena. Lena was drinking some tea.

She offered Callie a cup and she took it.

"Be careful." Lena said. "It's hot."

"Better than being hot and cold."

Lena frowned for a second and then laughed.

"Is that a Katy Perry reference?"

Callie smiled.

"No, no... I was talking about Brandon..."

Lena's smiley face turned into a serious, concerned one.

"He is acting so strange since, well... you know... since the murders started. I don't know what's going on with him. I'm worried."

"We all have our ways of dealing with what we are going through, sweetheart."

Callie sighed.

"Yeah, but he is so distant! Even with me! I have a feeling that he has some secrets hidden from us, or I don't know, things that he feels but he doesn't want to share with others. What's your way of dealing with what we are going through, by the way, mom?"

"Drinking tea to help me sleep better and inner peace." Lena answered with a smile.

Callie and Lena laughed.

"You shouldn't judge him, Callie. You know how sensitive Brandon is."

"Yeah, I know..."

"I think I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll just stay in here for a little while."

"Okay. Good night, honey!"

"Night, mom!"

Lena went upstairs with her cup of tea.

Callie placed down her cup and bent on a counter.

Suddenly...

She heard some noises coming from outside.

Callie looked out a window with carefulness.

She went closer to it.

Callie looked behind her and sneaked outside to investigate the noises.

Outside the house, deputy Steve was making his rounds around the backyard, his flashlight turned on.

He took notice of something in a corner.

Laying on the grass, there was a piece of paper.

Steve kneeled and took it.

On the paper, it was written with what seemed like blood: " **BEHIND YOU** "

Steve quickly turned around and...

...GHOSTFACE PUNCHED HIM!

He grunted, falling to the ground and dropping his flashlight.

He crawled away from Ghostface in fear and reached for his gun from the pocket.

Ghostface raised his knife.

Steve gasped, his eyes widening in terror.

"No, no please..." he mumbled, shaking in fear.

Ghostface violently shoved the knife into his throat!

When he pulled it out, Steve was already dead.

Ghostface left.

Meanwhile, right in front of the house, deputy Adams was sitting in the front passenger seat of the police car, waiting for Steve.

He was reading a porn magazine.

Suddenly, a person entered the car.

"Finally, you came!" exclaimed Adams. "I thought you are dead!"

He looked at the person who entered the car. It wasn't Steve. IT WAS GHOSTFACE, STARING AT HIM.

Adams laughed.

"Good one, Steve! Where did you get this shit? You look awful in the..."

In a flash, Ghostface pulled out the knife and STABBED ADAMS IN THE STOMACH!

Adams SCREAMED IN PAIN!

Blood spewed as Adams registered surprise. He was shocked. A very unpredictable moment for him.

Ghostface pulled out the knife.

"St...eve...?!" he mumbled in disbelief.

Ghostface shook his head and STABBED HIM AGAIN! Deeper this time.

Adams shrieked.

He looked down and stared at the knife in his stomach in complete and insidious horror.

Ghostface pulled out the knife again.

Adams tried to speak, but spat up blood.

Still alive, his whole body shaking in spasms, Adams slowly opened the door of the car and crawled out of it.

He rolled towards the car and began crawling away slowly, grunting in pain, his arms giving way and he fell face-first to the ground, his stomach stab wound slowly overcoming him.

Ghostface turned on the car engine and headed right at him...

...RUNNING ADAMS OVER!

Adams was now trapped underneath the car, barely alive.

Ghostface got out of it and went to him, stabbing him multiple times, until he killed him.

Callie was in the kitchen, drinking from her tea and reading a newspaper.

She heard some foot steps approaching the house.

She took a kitchen knife and slowly approached the front door.

She opened it...

...revealing Stef!

Callie startled.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Stef said. "I just wanted to make sure that you are alright."

"Yes, mom, we are all fine."

"Where's Jude?"

"He's sleeping."

"Mariana?"

"She is probably sleeping, too."

"What about Brandon?"

"He went to Mike's house." Callie said, rolling her eyes. "Again."

"And mom?"

"She is in her room."

Stef nodded.

"Where are Adams and Steve? I didn't see them in their car." asked Stef.

"I don't know."

"Okay, you stay out of trouble."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Mike located Taylor's phone. He said that maybe this will help in finding her. Who knows, maybe she is still alive. I hope so."

"I hope so, too."

"I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

Callie nodded and closed the door, locking it.

Meanwhile, Mariana and Emma were still at the abandoned amusement park.

"Ok, we looked everywhere for any other clues." said Mariana, exhausted. "We didn't find anything else."

"Does this mean that we can go home now?" asked Emma.

"Of course. Not."

Emma gave Mariana a look. Really?!

"We can't give up so easily, Emma! We didn't even enter the fun house yet."

This sent chills down Emma's spine.

"The fun house?!" she asked in fear.

"Yes. You heard me."

"No way I'm going there."

"I thought we were supposed to stick together!" exclaimed Mariana.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Would you mind if I just... guard it from outside?"

Mariana sighed.

"Ok, fine. Scream if you see anything. I am armed."

Emma frowned in confusion.

"What?!"

Just then, Mariana took out from her pocket a gun.

Emma looked in surprise as Mariana smiled at her.

"Where did you get that?!"

"There are benefits when your mom is a police officer." she said with pride.

Emma laughed.

"Wish me good luck." Mariana said.

"Good luck."

She slowly entered the fun house, as Emma remained outside, looking around everytime she heard the slightest sounds.

The fun house was huge and the atmosphere from inside was kinda creepy.

The entrance was filled with giant clown heads that spat out smoke from their mouths when you approached them.

Mariana startled and rolled her eyes.

She kept walking, until she reached a room full of mirrors.

Mariana looked around. She was starting to be afraid.

The only thing that Mariana didn't know was the fact that GHOSTFACE WAS BEHIND HER, AT JUST A FEW CENTIMETERS AWAY, STARING AT HER AND NOT MOVING AT ALL.

Jude was sitting on his bed.

Suddenly, he received a message from an unknown person.

It was a video.

Jude frowned and tapped the "Play" button.

What he saw shocked him.

It was a video of Mariana, filmed from behind her. She was slowly walking around the mirror room, gun drawn.

The camera turned around, revealing Ghostface's mask.

Jude gasped.

Ghostface tilted his head and covered the screen with his gloved hand.

The video ended.

Just then, he received a text message. "Will you be able to save her in time?"

Another message. "Or will she join Jesus? It's up to you."

Jude's eyes widened.

A few minutes later, Mariana couldn't find anything in the fun house. Ghostface wasn't inside it anymore.

Just as Mariana was about to leave...

...SHE HEARD EMMA SCREAMING FROM OUTSIDE!

Without wasting any time, Mariana raced there, and paled.

Ghostface stabbed Emma in the shoulder from behind her, as she looked at Mariana with teary eyes.

"R-run..." Emma managed to let out.

Mariana shook her head and shot with the gun. The bullet hit a window from the fun house. It shattered to pieces.

Emma screamed and Ghostface ran away.

Mariana chased him, but Ghostface was already gone. She breathed heavily while frustratedly running a hand through her black hair.

Then she ran back to Emma, holding her stab wound with both her hands.

"It's going to be okay..." Mariana said, crying. "Put pressure on it."

"Is he gone?"

"Yes." Mariana said with regret.

Just then, they saw Jude arriving at the amusement park in a big hurry.

"Oh my god, Mariana!"

He raced to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" he shouted.

"Jude, what are you doing here?!"

"The killer sent me a video. He was stalking you. He threatened me that he was going to kill you if I won't arrive here in time."

"But he got her instead." said Mariana, looking worried at her injured friend.

"Oh my god..." mumbled Jude, feeling mercy for Emma.

Just then, they heard a police siren approaching the park.

A police car pulled to a stop and Mike and Stef got out of it.

They frowned when they noticed them.

"What are you all doing here?!" asked Stef, going to them. "And what happened to her?!"

"The killer was here." said Mariana.

"I'll call an ambulance." said Mike, taking his cell phone and dialing 911.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Jude.

"We managed to locate Taylor's phone." Stef said.

Jude lit up hearing this.

"SO, WHERE IS IT?!" he asked, desperation in his voice.

"The signal says that it's behind the ferris wheel."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Jude exclaimed.

They all ran there.

When they arrived, everyone gasped in shock, horrified by what they saw.

Jude's jaw dropped, his face turning pale.

Taylor was hanging from the top of the ferris wheel, a noose around her neck. Her body had been slit down the middle, and her insides were hanging down and around Connor's neck.

Everyone SCREAMED!

Jude dropped to his knees, bursting out into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, hysterically.


	14. The Finale – Part II

#  **Chapter 14**

Mariana was at the hospital with Emma.

Stef drove Jude back home, and then returned with Mike to the crime scene. The next stop was at the police station.

Emma was sitting on her hospital bed, while Mariana was sitting beside her.

Emma's shoulder was now bandaged.

"Emma..." Mariana said, tears in eyes. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. If only I..."

"Mariana, don't be sorry! This is not your fault! We were and will always be a team! The two of us. Together. Until the end."

These words hit Mariana hardly.

She smiled at Emma and hugged her tightly.

"Ouch." Emma said.

Mariana stopped.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Emma sighed in regret.

"I seriously can't imagine what Jude is going through right now." she said.

"Yeah, you don't want to..." Mariana said, feeling sorry for him. "Taylor, Connor and Daria were like his only friends from school. He must be destroyed."

Meanwhile, Jude was in the living room, sitting on the sofa, crying and sobbing uncontrollably in Callie's lap. Callie was holding him tightly, a look of sadness washing over her face. She was close to crying, too.

It was this night when Jude finally found out what really happened to Taylor and Connor, and it hurt as hell.

"I'm so alone right now..." he murmured. "I have nobody. It's not fair. It's so unfair, so unfair..."

"Jude... you are not alone! You still have all of us!"

Finally, Jude looked up at Callie and sat up. He looked awful. He really was destroyed. He never cried that much in his whole life. He never felt such pain, such loneliness...

"It won't be the same again." he said.

He stopped crying. He scoffed.

"And when I thought that they are still alive... look what I found out! They were actually dead!"

It took a moments for Jude to figure something out.

"That may explain the break-up message I've got from Connor. It wasn't actually him, now was it?"

"I don't think so."

Jude nearly gasped.

"Or Taylor's message! "You'll see me soon"! It was the killer all along, playing with me!"

Jude let out a deep sigh.

"I knew Connor wouldn't ever do that to me... I just knew it... But I was afraid to think of the fact that someone killed him and used his phone to further torture me."

"Jude, we can't let him win!" Callie exclaimed to him.

"No... we can't. Because tonight, I'm going to catch the psycho who did this to my friends!"

"No, you won't! Don't put yourself in danger!"

"If I don't do that, anyone else will die! He wants me dead, after all. That's what he said to me."

"Jude, you can't do that! I know that you want to be strong but just think of what you are putting yourself into! It's too risky, we should rely on the cops on this."

"This wasn't proven to be an option, Callie. The last time I did this, you know how it ended."

Callie opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, Callie's cell phone rang.

She took it out from the pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Unknown"

Callie shared a look with Jude and answered.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jude's bigger sister!" answered Ghostface with excitement.

Jude took her phone.

"You son of a bitch! Let her out of this! This is all about me, right? I am the main target, aren't I? I am the real life Sidney Prescott, just like you said, right? So, here I am, come and get me!"

Ghostface chuckled at the last exclamation.

"Oh, Jude, you are such a coward."

"Me? A coward?! Says the person who hides his face from everyone by wearing a stupid Scream mask! Just get over here and kill me already! I am the main reason why you started killing people!"

Jude was filled with anger, but with braveness and confidence, too.

"That's what you think, Jude. Do you think this is all about you? Do you think you are the main star of the show? I don't think so. You will soon find out what I'm talking about. But before that, I have a big announcement for you! Tonight is the big finale, Jude! Yes! Congratulations! You finally reached the unmasking stage!" Ghostface cheerfully exclaimed.

Jude's eyes widened. He was shaking with impatience.

"Oh, that's great! Then just tell me who you are already!"

"Not so fast, Jude. I'm glad that you are so excited about this but we can't rush the ending, now can we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know about you, but I've got a little bit knife happy and I am in the mood for some slicing."

Click. The line went dead.

Jude offered Callie her phone back.

"What did he say to you?!" Callie asked him.

"He said that tonight is the big finale. He will finally reveal his identity. But he wants some action first."

Callie's eyes widened in terror.

"We need to get out of here!" Jude exclaimed to her.

Callie nodded, panicked.

Jude took Callie's hand and they ran to the front door.

He unlocked and opened it...

...REVEALING GHOSTFACE!

CALLIE AND JUDE SCREAMED!

Jude knocked Ghostface over.

He leaned down and took off his mask...

...revealing a mannequin.

Jude sighed in anger. He tricked them.

Jude took the mannequin and threw it aside.

He turned around to Callie.

"I can't believe that..." Jude said, before stopping.

He noticed Callie's look on her face. She looked very terrified and shocked, tears filling her eyes. She covered her mouth with a palm.

"Callie, what is it?!"

"JUDE! BEHIND YOU!" Callie shouted her lungs out.

Jude turned around in confusion and...

...HE SAW THE REAL GHOSTFACE RIGHT BEHIND HIM, KNIFE RAISED!

Jude gasped and Callie screamed, dragging Jude inside.

Ghostface quickly entered the house.

He barreled into Callie, but she was fast.

She spun around and knocked Ghostface against the wall.

"Callie!" Jude desperately shouted.

Just as Jude raced to help, Ghostface turned on him, raising his knife.

Callie lunged at Ghostface.

The knife almost struck Jude in the arm, but Callie tackled Ghostface to the ground and they went tumbling, wrestling with each other. Together. Intertwined.

Jude screamed in fear and started crying.

Ghostface instantly rised, but Callie was disoriented.

She tried to crawl away but Ghostface pulled her back when...

...Callie kicked Ghostface off of her. She scrambled to her feet, racing to the door, where Jude was, coming face to face with Mike.

Jude and Callie gasped.

Mike saw the panick from their eyes.

"What happened?! What's going on?!" he asked them.

"The killer is in here!" shouted Jude, pointing to his back.

Mike entered the house quickly, gun drawn. Just then, confusion washed over his face.

"Where?" he asked.

Callie and Jude turned around.

They saw the back door opened.

"He was..." mumbled Callie, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my God, Callie!" exclaimed Jude, tears in eyes, hugging her. "I can't believe you've just done that! You saved my life! You shouldn't have!"

Callie smiled.

She responded to the hug.

"Of course I should've done that, Jude! I couldn't bear watching you being attacked by him!"

Jude smiled too, deeply impressed by Callie's braveness and love for him.

Suddenly, they broke, when they heard Mike saying:

"Someone's back there. You two stay here, I'm going to check the backyard."

They nervously nodded.

Mike went to the opened back door, gun drawn.

Callie and Jude watched him from the front door.

"Hey! Who's there?" Mike shouted.

Just as Mike was about to walk around...

...GHOSTFACE APPEARED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

JUDE AND CALLIE SCREAMED!

GHOSTFACE STABBED MIKE IN THE STOMACH. One time. Two times. Three times. Four times. Five times. Six times. SEVEN TIMES!

Mike dropped dead to the ground.

Callie covered her mouth with both her hands, sobbing while watching Mike's dead body.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Jude, crying.

Ghostface ran away. They couldn't see him anymore.

Just then...

Jude's cell phone rang.

Both Callie and Jude gasped.

Jude took his phone and answered immediately.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Ghostface said. "Now it's time for the unmasking stage, Jude! The moment that you have waited for so eagerly!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Jude snapped.

"The question isn't who am I. The question is where am I."

Jude frowned.

"What?!"

"The ending won't be at the house, that would be just silly and too cliche! Figure the place out, Jude. I'll give you a hint: it's where it ended for the first victim."

Jude pieced everything together and answered almost instantly:

"Where it ended... for Daria... At the abandoned amusement park!"

Ghostface laughed.

"I knew you were a smart boy, Jude! I'll see you there!"

Click. The line went dead.

Jude looked at the phone with fear, his heart beating fastly.

This was the night. This was the night when all the murders will stop and everything will go back to normal afterwards. This was the night when he will find out the killer's identity, and he will be damn sure that he was going to kill that psycho with his own bare hands.

"Jude, what did he say to you?!" asked Callie.

"It's time for the unmasking stage. At the abandoned amusement park. I'll see you later."

Jude was about to leave, but Callie quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you mean by "I'll see you later"?!"

"Callie, stay out of it, okay? He only wants me, don't risk your life in this! I'm going there by myself!"

"No, you aren't! I'm coming with you!"

"Callie, please!"

"Jude, you can't handle this by yourself! And above all, I can't let you alone with that monster! Please, let me go with you!" she pleaded.

Who was Jude fooling? He really was afraid. He really wanted Callie to come with him, but what if something will happen to her in there? What if something will happen to her if she remains at home?!

Jude thought that it was better for both of them if he let her come with him.

Jude sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

They ran away from the house.

At the hospital, Mariana was still with Emma.

Suddenly, Mariana received a text message from Callie: "I'm going with Jude at the abandoned amusement park. I didn't want to worry you. We will be alright, I promise. Just stay out of it, ok? I don't want you in any danger."

Mariana's eyes widened and she gasped.

Emma looked at her with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked Mariana.

"Oh my god..." Mariana mumbled.

She looked up at Emma.

"Callie just texted me. She said that she will go with Jude at the abandoned amusement park! By themselves!"

Emma frowned.

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. She just said that I should stay out of it because she doesn't want me in any danger. We can't do that! We have to go there as soon as possible!"

Emma nodded.

They stood up from the hospital bed and ran off.

Outside the hospital, they bumped into Wyatt.

"Girls, what's going on?!" he asked.

"Jude and Callie are going to the abandoned amusement park!" exclaimed Mariana. "God knows what may happen to them! We need to get there as fast as we can! So, could you please..."

"I'm coming with you!" Wyatt said with braveness.

Mariana and Emma shared a look for a few moments.

Then, they looked back at Wyatt.

"Fine." Mariana said. "Come on, we don't have time to waste, they may already be there!"

They all three ran away.

At the abandoned amusement park, Callie and Jude ran there with the speed of the light.

Callie dropped to her knees, exhausted.

"Callie, get up! We made it! We arrived!"

Jude helped Callie stand up and just as they looked over...

...they saw Lena, many centimeters away from them, unconscious, tied up to a chair and her mouth covered with duct tape!

"MOM!" they both shouted, running to her.

They kneeled to her.

"MOM, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Callie cried, removing the duct tape from her mouth and desperately slapping her across the face, hoping that she may wake up.

"Let's untie her!" cried Jude.

Callie nodded.

Just then...

...they heard some foot steps approaching them from behind.

Jude and Callie quickly stood up and turned around.

It was Ghostface.

Callie went in front of Jude, but he quicky went past her.

With elegance, Ghostface was coming at them with slow steps.

Jude couldn't wait anymore.

"This is the unmasking stage, right?! This is the moment when you reveal your identity, right?! Just go ahead and show us your face already!"

Ghostface tilted his head in amusement.

Then, Ghostface removed the mask...

REVEALING MONTE!

She was having a bruise on her head. She must've been the one who Callie fought with.

Jude and Callie looked shocked.

"YOU BITCH!" shouted Jude.

Monte smirked, tossing her mask aside and letting her long hair fall down.

"Now, now, Jude, watch your language. It's not very polite to talk to your principal like that."

Callie still didn't recover from the shock.

"No..." she whispered. "You can't be!"

"I can!"

Just then, Jude and Callie came face to face with a knife held by Monte.

They looked at her, terrified.

"Gah, you two should definitely see your faces right now! You are shocked!"

"YOU SICK BITCH! YOU KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!" Jude snapped at her.

Monte chuckled.

"What do you mean, Jude? That's so not true."

"Yes it is!" he insisted.

"No, it's not! And you know why? Because I am not going to be the only one who stripped off the mask tonight!"

Jude and Callie shared confused looks.

Then they looked back at Monte.

"Come here, partner!" Monte exclaimed, turning around.

Just then...

...another Ghostface appeared.

"I assume it's my turn to reveal myself now?" Ghostface asked Monte.

"If you wish."

"Okay." Ghostface said with a casual tone.

Ghostface ripped off the mask...

REVEALING MIKE!

Jude and Callie GASPED.

"M-Mike?!" Jude asked in shock and disbelief. "You are the killer, too?!"

"Yes." he answered with an evil chuckle.

He drew his gun to Callie and Jude.

"Nothing like faking your death..." Mike said.

"Or staging your own chase scene..." Monte added.

"To keep you off the radar." Mike continued.

"So, what are your motives, huh?! Why did you kill people?! WHY IS IT MY FAULT?! I'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" Jude angrily shouted at them, losing his temper completely.

"We have one impatient kid in here, right, Monte?" Mike asked her with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. You definitely sound more fucked up than us!"

"Don't speak of him like that!" Callie shouted at them. "You don't know him! You are the real psychopaths in here!"

Mike and Monte grinned.

"Why, thank you, Callie." Mike said. "It's such a compliment for us to have such flattering words said by someone like you!"

Callie rolled her eyes in anger.

"You won't get away with any of these!" Jude exclaimed.

They both laughed.

"Of course we will, Jude!" said Monte, looking at him with a crazy smile on her face. "Do you wanna see how to get away with murder in a few seconds? I'll show you."

Just then, Monte pulled out a black tissue, wiping her fingerprints from the knife and throwing the knife along with the tissue aside.

"Done. Evidence erased." she said, keeping her crazy grin.

"You'll slip. They always do." Callie said.

Monte scoffed.

"I think we had our fun." said Mike. "Is it "motive time" now, partner?"

Monte laughed in excitement at his question. She said:

"Oh, hell yes, and trust me, Jude, you will be so sho..."

MONTE GOT SHOT IN THE CHEST! SHE FELL TO THE GROUND!

Jude and Callie gasped.

Mike quickly turned around, his gun drawn.

"WHAT THE FU..."

MIKE GOT SHOT IN THE CHEST, TOO! HE ALSO COLLAPSED. HIS GUN FELL FROM HIS HAND AND SPUN AWAY FROM HIS BODY.

Jude and Callie looked over and saw Emma, Mariana and Wyatt.

Mariana had a gun in her hand.

"MARIANA!" shouted Jude, tears of joy in his eyes.

They both ran to hug her.

"Oh my god, thank you..." mumbled Callie, crying of happiness.

After they broke, Mariana said with a smile, proud of herself:

"Every movie has a hero. And you've got yours, too."

They smiled at her in relief.

Mariana dialed Stef and told her to come at the abandoned amusement park as soon as possible, stating that the killers were caught and killed by her.

The killing spree that seemed to last like forever finally ended, like a miracle. It was all over. All over. They were about to feel pace and safety once again in their family.

Those were the thoughts running around Jude's mind, when he suddenly remembered about Lena:

"Mom!" he exclaimed, out of sudden.

"I'm going to untie her." said Callie, running off.

She took Monte's knife and raced to Lena, wiping her tears. She kneeled to the chair.

"Oh my god, mom..." she whispered to her, crying.

Callie began to cut the rope with the knife, as Lena slowly woke up.

When she opened her eyes completely, she gave Callie a small smile.

"Callie, honey..." she whispered to her.

"It's okay, mom. It's over."

After saying those words, Callie's full of mercy face quickly turned into a LESS THAN PLEASANT ONE.

In one split second...

...CALLIE SLIT LENA'S THROAT!

EVERYONE SCREAMED!

"I'm sorry, MOM." she bitterly said to her.

Drawing her last breath, Lena watched her adoptive daughter in disbelief and shock.

Lena's head slumped backwards. She was dead.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" shouted Jude, his face red from crying.

Mariana looked as shocked and confused as him.

Just then, Callie got up from the ground and slowly turned her head around to Jude and the others, sporting a WICKED SMILE.

Then, Callie pulled out a voice changer from her pocket and spoke into it:

"Surprise, Jude!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

She tossed the voice changer aside, looking at Jude, and then at the others.

Tears streamed down Jude's and Mariana's faces.

"DID YOU KILL JESUS?!" Mariana shouted at her, crying.

Callie made a face.

"How can you accuse me of such a horrible thing, sis?" she answered with fake sadness, her smile still not fading from her face. "You know I won't ever do anything to hurt you!"

"Don't call me sis!" Mariana snapped.

"That was the work of one of my fellows down here."

Callie pointed with the finger to Mike and Monte, who were laying down on the ground.

"Such awful killers by the way." she continued.

Callie's true colors started to take shape. She's a deeply troubled sociopath.

Jude tried to make a break for it. But he saw Callie pointing the knife at him.

"How did you turn into this? What made you join them?" Jude asked her, regaining his ability to speak after such a big shock.

"Oh, Jude, that's where you are wrong! I was the one that made them join me! I planned this whole thing all along!" she answered with a chuckle.

Jude made a face.

"What?!" he asked in disbelief. "This can't be true!"

"Things are not always what they seem. Your words, Jude."

"But... you were devastated when Jesus died! You were crying your lungs out!"

"It's called acting, Jude. Also, do you remember that morning when I woke up tired and I said that I chatted with Wyatt the whole night?"

Jude realised almost instantly:

"You didn't actually do that. You were the one that killed Daria."

"Yes." she happily answered, proud of herself.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY DID YOU DO EVERYTHING?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!"

"Why? WHY?! Did everyone hear that? Jude needs a reason. I'll give you one."

She went closer to him. He looked at her in fear.

"You ruined my life." Callie mumbled, tears filling her eyes. "Ever since we moved in this family, you made my life hell!"

"Callie, what are you talking about, I haven't..."

"TAKE SOME FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY!"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"Oh, come on now, I thought you were smarter than that, Judicorn."

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about love, Jude."

"Love?!" asked both Mariana and Emma.

"Yes. Love. Ever since I first met Brandon, I fell in love with him. As you may already know, we had our moments, but everytime, those moments didn't last. Why?! Because of Jude, of course! It was always about you. Everytime I broke up with him it was from the same reason: you. You were such a big influence on me and Brandon! You just couldn't stand seeing your siblings happy together, now could you? I mean, you were allowed to suck Connor's dick but I'm not allowed to have a normal relationship with a guy I love?! Just think of it, Jude, if you didn't ever get in the way of our relationship, would I still be this fucked up?!"

"YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF!" Jude shouted at her.

"Wait, wait, wait." Emma said. "So, all of these, you've done all of these just to get together with a guy who happens to be your adoptive brother?! Really?! That's just silly and very sick!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Callie shouted at her, enraged.

Everyone startled.

"You weren't even supposed to make it to the final act. But it's so hard to find good accomplices these days."

"But what about Monte and Mike?" asked Mariana. "What are their motives?!"

"They are just some sad and old psychopaths, Mariana. They don't need any reasons to be killers. Me, on the other hand, I have my reason and I stick with it. No changing my mind."

"They will figure out who did all of these!" Jude exclaimed, heartbroken.

"No, they won't. And you know why? I'll tell you how this story ends: the thought of me still having feelings for Brandon drove Wyatt mad and he just snapped. So, he dressed in a Ghostface costume and started killing people. In the end, he kidnapped Brandon, knocked him out, tied him up and locked him in a closet from our house, intending to frame him. Then, he lured us all in here for the final showdown and he killed everyone. Wyatt tries to kill me, too, but I turn the tables on him and kill him instead. Afterwards, me, the survivor teenager of the real life Ghostface killing spree, I will go back to my house and rescue Brandon, and we will be happy our whole lives. End of the movie. Roll credits. Such a perfect ending. And you know what the best part is? The best part is that I won't even have to remove my fingerprints from the knife."

Wyatt looked at Callie in shock.

"What?!" he said with a big frown on his face. "Why did you have sex with me in the first place if the person you really want is Brandon?!"

"Oh, Wyatt..."

Callie went closer to him.

"In case things didn't go as planned... I just wanted to know how it felt."

Right after saying those words...

...CALLIE STABBED WYATT IN THE HEART!

EVERYONE SCREAMED!

"NOOOOOO!" they all shouted.

Wyatt dropped to his knees in instant pain. His face registered disbelief, too.

He doubled over, bleeding. Just then...

...CALLIE STABBED HIM AGAIN!

In that moment, Wyatt realised he had been used, played and betrayed.

And with that, Callie stabbed him again. Wyatt couldn't believe it. He was stunned and shocked.

Emma covered her eyes with her hands, feeling mercy for him. She was crying.

Wyatt fell back, crumbling to the floor. Still.

As Callie looked down at him with a glimmer of diabolical glee.

A quick kick of her foot. His body didn't move. He was dead.

She let out a victorious chuckle.

Jude couldn't hold it anymore.

"I get it. I get it, you hate us!" he said, pointing his hand to Mariana. "But why did you kill my friends?! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"To watch you suffer, Jude!" she answered, smiling at him. "It was such a pleasure to see you suffering when you were going through all that hell and everything. It was priceless. And after all, everyone loves a big body count."

"Couldn't you just move in with the Quinns?!" Mariana asked her. "You had to kill everyone, including our brother, just to get back together with Brandon?!"

"Of course, I could've done that."

Mariana gave her a fake smile.

"But... I needed a rational reason for me moving in with them. Mom would do anything in her power to make me remain in this family, but after this madness, she won't have a choice!"

Mariana and Jude couldn't believe what they were hearing from the mouth of their so-called sister.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU KILLED MOM!" Jude shouted.

"Lena was no mother to me. It was always about you, Jude. She never really loved me."

"You are insane."

"Says the one who kissed a guy and liked it."

This comment made Jude to tear.

"Shut up! Don't talk to him like that!" Mariana defended him.

"But... I loved you..." Jude mumbled to her, crying again.

Callie looked at him with fake mercy and let her hand with the knife down.

"Awww, Jude... If it makes you feel any better..."

She leaned in closer to Jude's ear and whispered:

"I did love you too. But I don't. Not anymore."

"You are crazy as fuck." said Emma. "And you won't get away with any of this!"

Callie scoffed and smiled at her sarcastically.

"If you say so. By the way, you can get up from the ground now, partners."

Jude, Mariana and Emma frowned.

Just then, Monte and Mike stood up, fully alive and 100% fine.

WTF?!

"How are you two still alive?! I thought I shot you!" Mariana asked them in disbelief.

"It's called bulletproof vest, Mariana. Can you spell it?" Mike answered to her.

Mariana looked at him with anger.

"Enough with talking. It's time for some blood." Callie said in a cold tone. "I don't know about you, guys, but I've got a little bit knife happy and I am in the mood for some slicing."

"You are damn right. It's really time for some blood." said Mariana, pointing the gun at her.

"You don't have the guts, bitch."

"Try me."

Mariana pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out. Mariana frowned. She tried again. Still nothing.

"Fuck, no!"

Callie laughed at her.

"So sad! It looks like you ran out of bullets!"

Callie pointed the knife back at Jude.

"Callie, you don't have to do this. I can help you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Jude, you are the one who needs help right now, but sadly, you won't get any."

"Put the knife down, Callie!" Mariana said. "Mom is on her way, you might just give up now!"

"You didn't tell her it was us. You didn't know it was me, too at the time, Mariana. I'm not afraid. You'll be dead by then anyway..."

Just then...

...CALLIE SLICED MARIANA'S STOMACH!

JUDE AND EMMA SCREAMED!

Mariana shrieked in pain, holding her bleeding stomach. She was weakened. She dropped to her knees.

"NO!" they both shouted.

"Fuck yes..." mumbled Callie with an evil smile.

Emma raced to Callie but she threw Emma aside. Emma grunted.

Jude couldn't bear it anymore.

"YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" he shouted his lungs out at her.

Callie tried to slit Jude's throat, but he jumped. She tried to stab him again and he dodged the attack, tackling Callie to the ground and choking her.

Callie groaned in anger.

Emma got up from the ground and went to help but Monte attacked her, pulling out another knife from inside her Ghostface robe with an evil smirk.

"Move out of my way, bitch!" Emma shouted at her.

Emma kicked Monte in the stomach, knocking her over. Then, she helped Mariana up and Mike swung his arm over, stabbing Emma in the leg with a knife he pulled out.

Emma screamed and collapsed to the ground.

Mariana used her leg to kick Mike right in the face.

"You okay?" Mariana asked Emma, kneeling to her and seething in pain.

"No." she answered. "Are you?"

"Hurtin' like hell, but I'll live."

That's when Emma saw Mike's gun on the ground.

She crawled over to it and grabbed it.

Emma pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Mike in the face and splattering blood all over.

He hit the ground, DEFINITELY DEAD NOW.

Emma turned the gun to Callie as she continued to fight with Jude...

...but the gun was kicked out of her hand by Monte.

Monte swung her knife at Emma who crawled away and dodged her swings.

Suddenly...

...Jude kneed Callie in the chest!

Callie flipped backwards.

Jude sprang up.

"FUCK YOU!" he shouted.

Jude turned to Mariana, who was laying on the ground, starting to lose unconsciousness due to the blood loss, as Monte swung her knife around at him.

Jude tackled Monte to the ground, wrestling with her knife.

Monte flipped Jude over and started bringing the knife down towards Jude, who was trying to fight her off.

"HE'S MINE!" Callie shouted.

Callie brandished her knife and dived it into Monte's back.

Monte screamed and Callie pulled the knife out.

She grabbed Monte by the hair and pulled her onto her feet.

She tossed Monte through a nearby glass mirror, most likely from the fun house.

Monte was dead. She had glass impaled into her neck. Her face looked surprised... even in death. Her knife laid on the ground nearby.

Back to Callie and Jude.

Jude punched Callie, sending her backwards.

He backed up away from her and Emma grabbed Callie by the hair, throwing her to the ground.

"Fucking BITCH!" she shouted.

She kicked Callie in the face, causing a nosebleed.

Callie grabbed Emma's boot, sending her to the floor.

Emma attempted to get up and run, but she couldn't because of her stab wound in the leg thanks to Mike.

Just as she turned around to crawl away, she smacked right into Mariana.

She was still bleeding from her stomach wound, looking dizzy, but still alive.

"Mariana! Mariana, we need to run..."

Suddenly...

...Callie swung at Mariana!

Mariana ducked and keeled over due to her wound.

"Fuck, I'm in pain..." she groaned.

"GET UP, MARIANA!" Emma shouted at her.

Callie swung down at Mariana. Mariana rolled over and saw Mike's gun close to her.

She grabbed it and took aim at Callie.

Tears running down her cheeks, she slowly sat up.

She aimed it at her, arms shaking.

"This is for letting Jesus get killed!" shouted Mariana, shooting Callie straight in the chest.

Callie fell to the ground.

Mariana managed to crawl to her.

"This is for killing mom!"

She shot her again.

"And this is for torturing my little brother!"

She shot her the third time.

Mariana held the smoking gun for a moment, and then lowered it slowly. She dropped it to the ground.

Jude quickly got up and went to check on Mariana and Emma.

Emma was hugging Mariana, both of them crying.

They made it. It was finally over.

After they broke, Mariana mumbled to Jude:

"Is she...?"

Mariana and Emma dropped to the ground and finally fell into unconsciousness. They were exhausted.

"I don't know..." answered Jude. "They always come back."

Callie was right behind Jude, still alive and up, slowly approaching to him, knife raised.

Jude noticed her behind him and took a knife from the ground, standing up and turning around to Callie...

...BOTH SLITTING EACH OTHER'S THROATS!

They fell to the ground, dead, facing each other.

_A while later_

THE AFTERMATH.

Flashing squad cars and ambulances. The carnage was overwhelming. Police barricaded the park. Media gawked from the distance.

Getting carried on stretchers in the back of two ambulances, were Mariana and Emma, both badly injured, but still alive.

Stef just stood there, staring guiltily at this horror show. Eyes full of tears.

Just then, Brandon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes filled with tears, too.

He had a bruise on his head, due to the moment when Callie, dressed in the Ghostface costume, knocked him out and locked him in a closet from their house.

Stef didn't answer anything. She was terribly shaken and filled with guilt. She was just silently sobbing and crying as reporters arrived and swarmed her with questions.

In the back of the coroner's van, the last body was about to get carried on a stretcher: Jude's dead body.

Jude's face seemed peaceful, relieved, silent, IN DEATH...

**The End**


End file.
